Mi modelo, la chica que me gusta
by Lic. Julian Manes
Summary: SxT. shoujo ai. cross parakiss. Como todos los años, la Academia Yaza realiza su desfile de modas. Tomoyo partipara del mismo convocando a Sakura como su modelo. En medio de los preparativos, la maga descubre quien es desde siempre el gran amor de Tomoyo.
1. Capitulo Uno

¡Holas! Este es mi primer fic de Card Captor Sakura, y como no podía ser de otra forma, este es un fic yuri entre Sakura y Tomoyo. Pero tengo que agregar que además este es un crossover con Paradise Kiss, así que espero me salga bien :P

La historia transcurre en el momento en que Tomoyo decide participar en el desfile anual de la academia Yaza en la cual se encuentra estudiando diseño de indumentarias. Como no podía ser de otra forma, le solicita a Sakura que sea su modelo en el mismo, así es que decidí llamar a este fic:

-

-

**MI MODELO, LA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO.**

-

-

Tomoyo y Sakura ya se encuentran en el tercer año de la escuela secundaria, por lo cual el próximo año deberán ir a la universidad. Mientras que Tomoyo ya tiene decidido seguir con sus estudios de diseño de indumentarias, Sakura aún vacila entre ser arqueóloga como su padre o más bien dedicarse a ser profesora de historia, algo más llevadero para su estilo de vida en el cual debe tener en cuenta su responsabilidad como la sucesora del mago Clow. A meses de que cierre el ciclo lectivo, la Academia Yaza, como todos los años, organiza su desfile en el cual sus estudiantes presentan sus diseños y tienen la posibilidad de obtener una beca de estudios en el extranjero. Sakura, lejos de estos compromisos, pasa sus días de estudiante en la escuela Seiei entre exámenes y asedios de los chicos de la misma, debido a que su natural simpatía y belleza, la ubicaron entre las alumnas más deseadas por los muchachos. Pero, como es bien sabido, la joven hechicera tiene su corazón ocupado por otra personita… al menos eso es lo que ella cree.

Ese día, y para relajarse un momento, luego de la escuela decide ir a visitar a su amiga Tomoyo quien se encuentra en su mansión preparando algunas de las tareas para el ansiado desfile y ante la visita de su amada, decide hacerle un pedido muy particular…

-

-

-¡Por favor Sakura, te lo suplico!. –Clama la muchacha. –No te lo pediría si fuera algo difícil, pero tenés que ayudarme…

-Pero, Tomoyo… -Titubea la maga. –No sé si está bien que lo haga, soy muy bajita y no creo tener las cualidades necesarias…

-¡Claro que las tenés!. –Afirma la diseñadora. –Sos bonita, simpática y agradable, lo de la altura no cuenta para este evento.

-Gracias por los elogios Tomoyo, pero…

-Pero no digas nada Sakura, sé que podés hacerme este favor… ¿Si?. –Implora con ojos suplicantes.

-Está bien Tomoyo… -Se resigna su amiga. –Siempre me convencés cuando me mirás de esa manera…

-¡Gracias Sakura!. –Exclama la morena arrojándose sobre ella. –Sabía que me ibas a ayudar, te quiero mucho. –Asegura mientras la abraza y apoya su cabeza en su pecho.

-De nada… pero me gustaría saber que es lo que tengo que hacer. –Asevera mientras rodea con sus brazos a su amiga.

-Es muy sencillo Sakura, yo tengo que diseñar un vestido para el festival de la escuela, pero como no se lo presenta de cualquier manera, es por eso que se organiza un desfile. Y necesito una persona que sea mi modelo para el vestido.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque pensaste en mí.

-Es porque siempre te atreviste a usar mis diseños Sakura. –Asegura Daidouyi mientras suelta a Sakura para sacar su filmadora. –Y como siempre luciste preciosa con ellos me animé a pedírtelo sabiendo que no me rechazarías…

-De acuerdo, reconozco que fui derrotada en tu táctica.

-No tenés que tener miedo Sakurita, te voy a ayudar en todo lo que haga falta, además el vestido que tengo planeado va a resaltar aún más tu belleza.

-Gracias… -Susurra sonrojada.

-De nada, pero ahora me gustaría poder tomarte tus medidas para hacer el vestido… -Comenta la morocha sacando un centímetro.

-¿Otra vez?. –Plantea Kinomoto extrañada. –Me mediste hace pocos días…

-Es que cada vestido tiene medidas muy específicas y tengo que hacer bien los cálculos si quiero que me quede perfecto para que lo luzcas divino.

-De acuerdo. -Acepta la maga.

-

-

Por pedido de Tomoyo, y para tomar bien las medidas, su amiga se saca su uniforme quedando en ropa interior. Mientras la futura diseñadora toma las medidas las chicas conversan acerca de los estudios y los amigos en común recordando los días en los que Sakura se empeñaba en capturar las cartas Clow y los problemas que pasaron con Eriol…

-

-

-En esa época Syaoran me ayudó mucho. –Comenta Sakura en tono triste.

-¿Lo extrañás mucho, verdad?. –Pregunta su amiga en el mismo tono.

-No lo sé, siento que debería extrañarlo, pero ya no lo hago como antes, es como si estuviera acostumbrada a que él no esté conmigo.

-¿Cómo es eso?. Explicamelo por favor.

-Ya no siento lo mismo por Syaoran, cuando no está no me doy cuenta de que no lo tengo a mi lado, y cuando está siento lo mismo…

-O sea…

-O sea que para mí es casi lo mismo que Syaoran esté o no conmigo.

-Pero lo seguís amando, no es cierto.

-Ya no sé si es amor lo que siento por él. Hay días en los que me obligo a extrañarlo, pero me es imposible sentirlo… en esos momentos es casi como si estuviera obligada a estar junto a él, aunque ni eso, ya que ni siquiera estamos juntos, estamos a muchos kilómetros de distancia, además… -Prosigue entre sollozos. -En la escuela los chicos siempre me hacen invitaciones para salir y más de una vez estuve tentada a aceptar sus propuestas…

-¿Y por que no las aceptás?.

-Es que tampoco me importan los chicos… -Asegura Sakura ante la sorprendida Tomoyo.

-¿Qué… que quisiste decir con eso Sakura?. –Plantea en tono esperanzado.

-Que no me interesa salir con ningún chico, no sé ni con quien quiero estar, pero lo que si es seguro es que ya no me interesa Li.

-Sakura, eso que decís es muy triste… ¿Estás segura de eso?.

-Últimamente ya no me quedan dudas de eso, cada vez que lo pienso y lo medito llego a la misma conclusión: tengo que dar por terminada mi relación con Li.

-Comprendo, debe ser muy duro para vos tener que hacer algo así.

-Si, me es muy difícil…

-

-

Ante el comentario de la brujita, Tomoyo decide cambiar el rumbo de la charla y le ofrece a su amiga ver algunos de los diseños que tiene preparados para el festival de su escuela, por lo que se retira del lugar, regresando al mismo con una carpeta enorme llena de hojas y dibujos. Junto a ella vienen dos de las guardaespaldas de la casa trayendo torta y tazas de té. Ante la sorpresa de Sakura, Tomoyo afirma ser quien preparó el postre. Mientras una de las empleadas de la casa corta porciones de la torta, la otra sirve el té a las chicas, luego de lo cual ambas se retiran dejándolas solas. Daidouji toma la carpeta con los dibujos y comienza a mostrárselos a su amiga, quien contempla cada uno con sincera admiración…

-

-

-Todos tus dibujos son preciosos Tomoyo…

-Gracias Sakura.

-Pero, en todos ellos soy yo la que aparece luciendo el vestido… -Comenta la hechicera al pasar.

-Es que siempre me inspiré en tu belleza para crear mis vestidos.

-Ah… gracias…

-De nada, pero decime… ¿Cuál te gusta más para el desfile?.

-Todos son muy bonitos… me es difícil decidirme por uno… -Asevera mientras toma el encuadernado.

-Entonces puedo hacerlos a todos…

-¡No!. Sería mucho trabajo… Estoy segura de que habrá alguno que me guste… -Anuncia mientras comienza a revisar la carpeta nuevamente desde la última hoja abierta.

-¡No Sakura!. –Exclama Tomoyo aterrorizada. –No sigás viendo…

-¿Por qué no?. –Comenta extrañada. –Tus creaciones son muy buenas, tiene que haber alguna que me agrade para ponérmelo… -Insiste Kinomoto revisando las hojas.

-¡Por favor, no! –Clama sonrojada y asustada mientras le arrebata el álbum a su invitada. –No quiero que lo veas… -Suplica dándole la espalda.

-Pero por que no…

-Es que… -Vacila la joven. –Hay un dibujo que me salió muy feo… y me da vergüenza mostrártelo, eso es todo… -Afirma sujetando con fuerza contra su pecho la carpeta.

-Está bien…

-Ya sé lo que haré. –Asevera ya más aliviada. –Voy a armar un vestido que tengo ideado para vos desde hace tiempo y quiero que ese día lo luzcas para mí…

-¡Ah!... es por eso que no me dejaste verlo recién…

-No Sakura… -Insiste Tomoyo entristeciéndose de nuevo. –Ya te dije que es un diseño horrible que no quiero que veas.

-Está bien. –Afirma. –Pero ahora disculpame un momento, paso a lavarme las manos y vuelvo. –Dice mientras se retira.

-Adelante, sabés que estás como en tu casa.

-

-

Luego de que la invitada se retira, Tomoyo abre la encuadernación, se detiene en una de las ilustraciones y luego de observarla cuidadosamente, la abraza mientras murmura…

-

-

-Sakura… si llegaras a ver este dibujo te pierdo para siempre…

-

-

Minutos más tarde, finalizado el té y la torta, ambas continúan conversando acerca del desfile… hasta que el tema se desvirtúa…

-

-

-Entonces, ya lo tenés decidido Sakura.

-Si Tomoyo, ya te dije que acepto ser tu modelo en el desfile.

-No, me refería a lo de Syaoran y vos.

-Ah eso… si, si está decidido. Él vendrá en unos días, cuando llegue le diré toda la verdad y le pediré que ya no seamos novios.

-¿Y que vas a hacer luego?. ¿Seguirás sola, buscarás otro novio?.

-No lo sé, por el momento quiero resolver este asunto primero… pero ahora que me doy cuenta, Tomoyo… ¿Vos nunca tuviste novio?.

-¿Eh?... Es que, nunca tuve esa oportunidad…

-¡Ahora recuerdo! –Anuncia la maga. –Siempre me dijiste que hay alguien que te gusta mucho y que mientras ese chico sea feliz, vos también lo serías… ¿No es cierto?.

-No del todo Sakura.

-¿Cómo que no?.

-Es que algo de lo que dijiste no es cierto pero, mejor déjalo así…

-Me pregunto quien será ese chico… ¡Ah, ya sé!. –Anuncia. –Seguramente no querés que vea esa carpeta porque hiciste un dibujo de quien más te gusta y no me lo querés mostrar.

-¡Sakura!... -Dice únicamente Daidouji al recordar los poderes de su amiga. –No sabía que tenías el don de la adivinación… -Musita volviendo la mirada.

-No, no es así, ese poder aún no logro desarrollarlo del todo…

-Es que algo de razón tenés…

-Enseñamelo, así te puedo ayudar a conquistarlo…

-¡No Sakura!. –Clama mientras brotan sus lágrimas. –Comprendé que es algo muy difícil para mí decirle a esa persona que la amo… ya demasiado dolor tengo con saber que ya no es feliz junto a quien ella quería…

-Tomoyo… -Susurra. –Entonces estás enamorada de un chico que tiene novia…

-No sé en que situación amorosa se encuentra… supongo que aún lo está.

-Tranquila Tomoyo. –La conforta la maga abrazándola. –Si ese chico ya está libre, tenés la posibilidad de declararle tu amor, seguro te aceptará ya que sos una persona muy buena y amable con todos…

-Es que… lo mió es más complicado… -Susurra mientras se apoya en su amiga. –Por favor Sakura, ya no hablemos de esto…

-Está bien… -Acepta la hechicera.

-

-

-Mientras tanto, un grupo de alumnos del Yaza se reúne en un atelier olvidado que se oculta detrás de una puerta de un color rosa espantoso…

-

-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?. –Plantea una chica de pelo rosado. –Ya lleva así mucho rato y no se despierta.

-Es que cuando se encontró con Isabella creyó que el espíritu de la muerte iba a llevársela…

-Tan mal me veo… -Solloza la mencionada.

-Ya le llevamos ventaja a nuestra principal competidora. –Comenta George. –Según mis datos ella aún no tiene modelo para su vestido, a este paso seguramente este año no se presentará al desfile.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?. –Plantea Arashi. –Daidouji no es de las que se rinden fácilmente, nos ganó el concurso anterior habiendo realizado su trabajo en apenas una semana…

-Si, pero era sólo un concurso de bikinis y usó a su compañera de clase para que lo modele. –Explica Koisumi. –Este es el verdadero desafío. –Prosigue mientras toma su saco y su sombrero.

-¿Adonde vas?. –Pregunta Miwako.

-A buscar mi carpeta de diseños. –Informa a punto de salir. –Quiero encontrar un vestido que se ajuste a nuestra elegida.

-Pero… si ella aún no aceptó. –Afirma el chico punk.

-Va a aceptar. –Asegura George. –Tengo métodos de persuasión secretos… -Confirma mientras sale del recinto.

-Me da miedo escucharlo… -Susurra Arashi.

-Vamos, no te pongás así. –Lo anima Isabella. –Confiemos en George.

-¡Ah, ya está despertando!. –Anuncia Miwako.

-¿Dónde estoy?...

-

-

Esa noche, mientras el guardián de las cartas devora la porción de torta que le enviara Tomoyo, Sakura toma las cartas e intenta adivinar con ella cuales son los problemas que acongojan a su querida amiga. Sin embargo, no logra su cometido para desesperación suya. Ante esto comienza a exasperarse llamando la atención del pequeño Kerberos…

-

-

-¿Qué te ocurre Sakura?. –Le pregunta llevando consigo el plato de torta.

-Es que no consigo que las cartas respondan a mi pregunta…

-Creía que ya dominabas la adivinación con las cartas.

-Si… pero no siempre lo hago bien.

-¿Y cual es el problema ahora?.

-Le pregunto a las cartas acerca de Tomoyo, pero no logro obtener la respuesta, ¡Siempre me sale la carta "Laberinto"!.

-Eso ocurre cuando realizás una pregunta de manera incorrecta, las cartas se confunden y no saben que respuesta darte.

-Pero si la pregunta es muy sencilla… -Se queja la maga. –Le pregunto el nombre del chico que le gusta a Tomoyo…

-¿En serio?. –Pregunta extrañado Kero. –Deberías reformular la pregunta…

-A ver… lo intentaré. –Plantea la hechicera mezclando los naipes nuevamente.

-Concentrate en la pregunta, una vez que la tengas clara hacela en voz alta y cortá las cartas con tu mano izquierda, entonces vas a tener parte de la respuesta..

-Veamos… "Cartas Sakura, pido a ustedes que me develen la identidad de la persona que es amada por Tomoyo Daidouji".

-

-

Para asombro de la maga, al terminar de recitar el pedido, las cartas se escapan de la mano de Sakura acomodándose en el mazo dejando únicamente a la vista la "Carta Silencio"

-

-

-¡No es posible!. –Clama Kero.

-¿Qué les pasa Cartas?. –Pregunta la chica mientras sujeta el mazo e intenta despegarlo del escritorio sin éxito. –Quiero la respuesta…

-Ya te la están dando Sakura… -Anuncia preocupado. –Cuando ocurre esto es porque las cartas consideran que darte la respuesta puede llegar a perjudicarte de alguna forma.

-Pero, ¿Cómo puede perjudicarme algo así?. –Plantea confundida. -¿Será que a Tomoyo le gusta Syaoran?.

-No seas tan tonta Sakura. –Afirma el guardián.

-¿Y entonces?.

-Tendrás que preguntárselo a ella… -Dice antes de que la puerta de la habitación de la chica se abra de golpe dejando pasar a Touya.

-¡Monstruo!. –Grita el muchacho. –Ya está la cena, bajá a comer sino querés que se lo coma todo Yukito.

-¡Que no soy un monstruo!. –Exclama la brujita.

-

-

Touya se acerca a Kero, quien se encuentra sentado sobre el escritorio de Sakura en pose "muñeco de peluche", al acercar la vista al "muñeco". Touya clava sus ojos frente a los de Kero permaneciendo así por unos segundos, hasta que la paciencia de Kero estalla…

-

-

-¡Ay, ya no me aguanto!. –Chilla Kerberos. –Sabés que no tengo tanta paciencia para aguantarme este juego.

-Que clase de protector sos si no podés aguantarte un duelo de miradas… -Dice antes de posar sus ojos en el mazo de naipes el cual deja ver la carta "oscuridad" lo hace cambiar su actitud a una más inquieta. –Sakura… ¿Hoy estuviste con Tomoyo?.

-Si, esta tarde fui a visitarla y me pidió que la ayude con un concurso de su escuela…

-Sakura… -Musita. –Creo que vas a enfrentarte a algo muy complicado…

-¿Qué dijiste hermano?.

-¡Nada, no dije nada!. Apurate a bajar y no hagás tanto ruido con tus patotas de monstruo hambriento. –Ordena antes de salir del cuarto.

-¡Hermano!.

-Sakura… ¿Acaso Tomoyo tiene algún problema grave?.

-No Kero, no lo creo, pero no deja de preocuparme. Cada vez que le pregunto acerca de quien es la persona que ama o le pido que me deje ver esa carpeta se pone mal, incluso llora.

-Será que Touya presiente algo.

-No lo sé, mi hermano nunca me dice las cosas de manera directa.

-

-

En casa de Tomoyo, las cosas se encuentran algo calmadas, mientras en el microcine de la mansión ella mira un viejo video de Sakura, una de sus empleadas se acerca al lugar para notificarle…

-

-

-Siempre tan hermosa Sakura… -Susurra mientras la contempla en la pantalla.

-Señorita Daidouji, tiene una llamada telefónica.

-Gracias, ya la atiendo. –Asegura mientras pausa el video y atiende el teléfono. –Hola… ¿Quien habla?.

-Daidouji, es un gusto hablar con vos… -Se escucha decir a un hombre.

-¿Koisumi?. Es raro que me llamés a mi casa, y menos a esta hora.

-Simplemente quiero que sepas que ya tengo a mi modelo para el desfile del Yaza. –Informa George. –Te lo digo así vas apurándote a trabajar ya que este año te ganaré sin problemas.

-Ah, si es por eso yo también tengo mi modelo para el desfile…

-Acordate que no es válida la participación de los estudiantes como modelos…

-Si lo decís por el concurso de bikinis, esta vez mi modelo es alguien muy especial para mí…

-Si, como sea… -Comenta George. –La mía también es muy especial, ya la vas a ver cuando este año obtengamos el primer premio…

-Querrás decir el segundo, siempre saliste segundo en los concursos.

-Es que mi talento es especial, no lo entienden los jueces mediocres…

-Ya lo veremos. –Afirma Tomoyo. –Puede que este año si me ganés…

-¡Que decís Daidouji!. –Exclama Koisumi. –Sos MI ÚNICA rival en este concurso, la única que podría ganarme y me salís con esas cosas…

-Es que no siempre se gana en la vida…

-De acuerdo, como digas… -Acepta. –Nos vemos mañana en el Yaza.

-Hasta mañana. –Saluda Tomoyo colgando el teléfono mientras toma su carpeta de una mesa cercana. –Creo que Koisumi me dio una idea…

-

-

Rato más tarde, Kero despierta debido a que cierta persona aún se encuentra levantada perturbando el sueño del guardián…

-

-

-Por favor cartas… -Suplica la brujita ante las mismas. –Es necesario que lo sepa…

-Pero Sakura, todavía estás despierta… -Plantea el guardián asomándose desde su guarida

-Es que quiero saber la respuesta a mi pregunta…

-¿Tanto te importa?. –Pregunta mientras se acerca a la muchacha.

-Es que… -Susurra la chica. -Quiero ayudarla.

-¿Ayudarla, o es simple curiosidad?.

-Tomoyo se pone muy mal cada vez que le hablo del tema o le pregunto, así es que quiero ayudarla.

-A lo mejor ella no quiere que le ayudés, o tiene un secreto que no quiere decirte.

-Es posible, pero yo… Susurra mientras le caen unas lágrimas. –Quiero muchísimo a Tomoyo, y me pone mal verla así de triste, es por eso que quiero ayudarla, ella… es muy importante para mí.

-

-

En ese instante, las cartas se despegan del escritorio y comienzan a volar en círculo alrededor de Sakura, para asombro de Kero, quien no se esperaba una reacción por parte de las mismas. Luego del baile de las cartas, las mismas se acomodan nuevamente sobre la mesa quedando a la vista la carta "Candado".

-

-

-¿Y eso que significa?. –Pregunta la hechicera.

-Que las cartas te dirán sólo una parte de lo que querés saber y tendrás que deducir la respuesta a través de las pistas que ellas te den.

-¡Hoeeee!. Que complicado…

-Vamos Sakura, no puede ser muy difícil… -La alienta Kero. –Hacé el conjuro como siempre, yo trataré de ayudarte.

-De acuerdo. "Cartas Sakura, pido a ustedes que me develen la identidad de la persona que es amada por Tomoyo Daidouji".

-Ya sabés como tenés que proceder…

-Si. -Afirma la maga extrayendo la primera carta.

-A ver… es la carta "Bosque". Veamos cual es la que sigue.

-"Ilusión". –Murmura Sakura. –Hasta ahora no entiendo nada…

-Seguí sacando cartas. –Insiste Kerberos.

-

-

En ese instante, las cartas vuelven a acomodarse sobre el escritorio dejando a la vista únicamente a las cartas "Candado" y "Silencio".

-

-

-Creo que eso fue todo Sakura, las cartas no seguirán hablando, supongo que consideran que con lo visto ya tenés suficientes pistas…

-"Ilusión" y "Bosque". –Susurra la maga. –No entiendo nada…

-Mejor andá a descansar, mañana tenés que ir a la escuela y no dormiste nada.

-Si, es cierto. Mejor iré a dormir. –Acepta la chica mientras regresa a la cama.

-Y yo también iré a dormir… -Anuncia Kero yendo hacia su "habitación".

-

-

A la mañana siguiente Sakura parte como siempre hacia la escuela. Al mismo tiempo, en el aeropuerto Narita de Tokio, un par de personas realizan los trámites de migración e ingreso al país…

-

-

-Demasiados trámites para una semana de estadía… -Protesta un muchacho chino.

-Engorrosos pero hay que cumplirlos joven Syaoran. –Le reclama su subordinado.

-Es lo que más me molesta de tener que venir hasta acá. –Gruñe el joven. –Pero pronto se terminará todo eso.

-¿Aún sigue con esa idea?.

-Si, es algo que ya vengo pensando desde la última vez que vine… Weird, ¿Ya reservaste un hotel?.

-Si, uno muy bueno, lo que aún no me dijo es porque no quiso que alquilara la casa de siempre…

-Es que una semana ya es mucho tiempo para lo que tengo que hacer en este país, si termino pronto con todo, nos volvemos de inmediato a Hong Kong.

-Como usted ordene joven Syaoran.

-

-

La mañana escolar de Sakura transcurre sin problemas hasta el mediodía, momento en que una llamada a su celular interrumpe su rutina…

-

-

-Hola…

-¡Sakura!. –Exclama Daidouji desde el otro lado de la línea. –Me gustaría que vinieras esta tarde a mi escuela…

-¿A… tu escuela?. –Titubea Sakura.

-Si, es que tengo unos bocetos armados para el vestido del desfile y me gustaría mucho conocer tu opinión sobre ellos…

-¿Pero… a tu… escuela?.

-Si, ¿Cuál es el problema?.

-No… ninguno. –Confirma Sakura no sin antes recordar a los extraños personajes que concurren al Yaza.

-¡Perfecto!. Te espero en mi aula.

-Pero…

-Ya sabés, podés entrar directamente, nadie te va a decir nada. ¡Nos vemos Sakurita!. –Saluda antes de cortar.

-Eso es lo más raro de su escuela… -Masculla acostumbrada a la rígida disciplina escolar.

-

-

Horas después, Sakura se encuentra caminando por los pasillos de la academia Yaza en donde se tropieza con infinidad de personajes extraños…

-

-

-¡Cuidado!. –Exclama un muchacho onda punk con la cara llena de metales. –Fijate por donde caminás.

-Disculpame, es que… -Intenta explicar Sakura.

-¡Arashi!. –Le grita una chica de pelo rosado que lo acompaña. –Disculpate con ella, no fue su intención.

-No, está bien…

-Perdoname… -Dice el joven. -¿Así esta bien Miwako?.

-Si. Una pregunta… ¿Vos sos del Seiei? –Pregunta la muchacha al ver el uniforme de Sakura.

-Si, estudio en esa escuela. Y vine a buscar…

-¡Ah!. Reconocí tu uniforme porque Caroline que es amiga nuestra estudia allí.

-¿Caroline?. –Cuestiona Arashi.

-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre… -Susurra la maga. –Yo vine aquí a buscar a mi amiga Tomoyo…

-¿Daidouji?. –Siente que alguien le dice. –La conozco bien, es mi mayor rival.

-¡George!. –Exclaman a coro Arashi y Miwako.

-Si, es ella… -Afirma Sakura dándose vuelta, quedando muda al ver a Koisumi.

-¿Qué ocurre?. –Le pregunta el galán. -¿No encontrás su aula?.

-Si… sucede que debo haberme equivocado de pasillo ya que vine aquí varias veces… -Explica la hechicera.

-No es inconveniente para mí. –Se ofrece George. –Puedo guiarte hasta allá. –Asevera mientras la toma de la mano delicadamente. –Acompañame por favor.

-De acuerdo. -¡Hoeee!. –Piensa Kinomoto. –Es hermoso… es todo un caballero… y está muy elegante con ese traje y ese sombrero…

-

-

Mientras Sakura realiza una visita turística en el interior del Yaza, Tomoyo platica con una de sus compañeras en su salón de clases. Se trata de una chica de la misma edad de Tomoyo, casi de su misma altura, pero de pelo castaño y corto muy parecida a Sakura, sólo que esta chica lo lleva más corto al cabello…

-

-

-Tomoyo… ¿Ya conseguiste modelo para el desfile?. –Le pregunta su amiga.

-Ah si… sobre eso quería hablarte Yuuko. –Manifiesta Tomoyo preocupada.

-Cual es el problema, por mí no te preocupés, sé bien que no puedo participar como modelo en el concurso…

-Que bueno que lo entendés… quería decirte que elegí a Sakura como modelo…

-¿Sakura?.

-Si, mi amiga de la primaria… de la que siempre te hablo.

-Ah, ella… -Suspira.

-Si, por suerte la convencí fácil.

-Es acá. –Oye decir a un hombre parado al lado suyo junto a Sakura.

-Gracias... este… -Vacila la maga.

-Koisumi, George Koisumi. –Completa Tomoyo. -¿Qué estabas haciendo al lado de Sakura?

-Nada, simplemente la acompañé a tu salón. –Se explaya el acusado. –Fue un gusto conocerla señorita Sakura. –Dice mientras se saca el sombrero y la besa en la mano.

-I…igualmente… -Acepta avergonzada.

-Con su permiso, tengo que regresar a mi curso. –Manifiesta colocándose el sombrero. –Pero antes que eso… -Se interrumpe para volver a tomar la mano de Sakura y dejarle una rosa. –Un obsequio. Sería un placer invitarte a tomar algo uno de estos días.

-Bueno yo… -Intenta decir la brujita.

-¡Koisumi!. –Clama Tomoyo. -¿No te parece que te estás pasando?.

-¿Celosa Daidouji?. –Plantea George. -Deberías marcar tu territorio sino querés que te lo usurpen. –Explica antes de abandonar el aula.

-¡Koisumi!. –Protesta la muchacha sonrojada. –No… no digás esa clase de cosas que pueden dar lugar a confusiones…

-Adiós, el arte me llama. –Anuncia al salir del salón.

-Este Koisumi siempre igual. –Susurra Yuuko quien había permanecido en silencio observando cada detalle.

-¿Quién es ese chico?. –Pregunta Sakura. –Es muy lindo…

-Es un imbecil. –Afirma Tomoyo molesta. –Suele hacerse el simpático con todas las chicas, pero en realidad ama a toda la humanidad según sus palabras.

-¿A toda la humanidad? . –Se pregunta la maga sin entender la afirmación.

-Okay chicas, supongo que tendrán mucho de que hablar… -Añade Yuuko.

-¡Ah!. Disculpame… Sakura, ella es Morisato Yuuko, mi gran compañera y amiga en esta escuela.

-Encantada, soy Kinomoto Sakura, un gusto conocerte.

-El gusto es mío, pero puedo preguntarte como se escribe tu apellido.

-Es que a Yuuko le interesa saber los kanshis que componen un nombre. –Aclara Daidouji.

-Ah si, no hay problema, el primer kanshi es el "KI" de árbol, el segundo es el de "KONO" de "Ese" y el tercero el de "HON" o sea el de libro pero en su segunda pronunciación "MOTO".

-Interesante, los de mi nombre son sencillos, el de "TOMO" de "amigo" pero en su segunda pronunciación "YUU" y el "KO" de "Kodomo". (NDA: nene/chico/pibe). Los de mi apellido son el "MORI" de "bosque" y el de "RI", la antigua unidad de medida pero en su pronunciación "SATO".

-Sakura, Yuuko va a ayudarme en el armado del vestido para el concurso, es por eso que quería que la conocieras…

-¡Que suerte!. Eso quiere decir que el vestido va a quedar muy hermoso.

-

-

Las chicas pasan un buen rato hablando de modas, telas y colores, temas de los cuales Sakura no alega mucho debido a su desconocimiento del tema, pero igual se siente cómoda entre ellas. En medio de la charla, una llamada al celular de la hechicera interrumpe la conversación…

-

-

-Es Syaoran. –Comenta Sakura.

-¿Lo vas a atender?. –Plantea su amiga.

-Si, ya de por si es raro que me esté llamando, debe de haber venido antes al país… -Asegura mientras atiende el teléfono y se retira aparte.

-¿Quién es Syaoran?. –Interroga Yuuko.

-El novio de Sakura. –Contesta la futura diseñadora.

-¿No debería estar más contenta?.

-Luego te explico… -Susurra la morena al ver que Sakura regresa a ellas. –Fue un dialogo corto Sakura.

-Ah, si… -Comenta sin darle importancia al asunto. -Es que Syaoran me citó para las 5 de la tarde en el hotel en que se hospeda…

-¿Un hotel? Es raro que el joven Li se hospede en un hotel, siempre alquila una casa.

-Es que viene por unos días según me explicó. –Aclara la maga.

-¿Vas a hacer lo que me contaste?. –Tantea su amiga.

-Dijo que quiere hablar de algo muy importante conmigo, primero veré de que se trata su problema. –Comenta Sakura mientras se dirige hacia la salida. –Disculpame, nos vemos luego. –Añade mientras sale del aula.

-Estaba muy apurada. –Dice Yuuko.

-Quien sabe…

-Tomoyo… -Susurra ruborizada su compañera. –Quería invitarte a venir a mi casa… así pasamos la tarde allá… ¿Qué te parece?.

-Es para lo que estoy pensando. –Averigua la morena.

-Si…

-De acuerdo, vamos enseguida. -Asiente la diseñadora.

-

-

Mientras Tomoyo y Yuuko se disponen a abandonar el establecimiento escolar, Sakura se dirige presurosa al hotel en que se encontrará con Li. Afortunadamente la posada se encuentra cerca de la escuela de diseño, por lo cual Sakura llega allí en pocos minutos. Al anunciarse en la conserjería, el empleado le indica que tiene que esperar un poco antes de autorizarle el ingreso, por lo que la joven maga se sienta en uno de los sillones de la amplia recepción. Al cabo de unos minutos, Syaoran se encuentra con Sakura…

-

-

-Que suerte que viniste. –Expresa el muchacho con frialdad.

-¿Así me saludás?. –Cuestiona Sakura. –Creo que al menos merezco un "buenas tardes".

-Vamos a mi habitación. -Responde agriamente. –Es mejor que hablemos arriba.

-

-

Ambos suben hasta el cuarto en que se hospeda el chino, una vez allí, Syaoran se sienta en la cama e invita a Sakura a sentarse a su lado. Ella extrañada, obedece a su novio y se sienta a su lado pero él no la mira sino hasta que cierra los ojos y exhala, es entonces cuando la observa detenidamente y le sonríe falsamente sin que Sakura lo note, es entonces cuando Li la abraza y comienza a besarla lujuriosamente… Sakura, al notar las intenciones de su novio, se siente incomoda y trata de soltarse, pero Li la aprisiona entre sus brazos atrayéndola para si mientras aumenta la intensidad del beso… la chica se retuerce liberando sus brazos y empuja al muchacho logrando safarse de él, con lo cual se pone de pie, acomoda sus ropas y mira disgustada al joven quien la observa fastidiado…

-

-

-Me llamaste porque querías hablar conmigo. –Le recrimina. –Te aviso que yo también tengo que hablar con vos.

-¡Está bien!. –Acepta Li de mala manera. –Veo que con vos nunca se puede. ¡Hablemos!. ¿Qué es lo que me querés decir?.

-Hablá vos primero. –Ordena la brujita. –Para eso vine.

-¡De acuerdo!. -Exclama Syaoran aplaudiendo sus muslos mientras se pone de pie. –No le daré más vueltas al asunto. Sakura… estuve pensando todo este tiempo y mientras más lo pienso más difícil se me hace llegar a otra conclusión, pero es lo que siento y no…

-¡Dijiste que no le darías vueltas al asunto!. –Protesta la chica. -¡Hablá de una buena vez!.

-¡De acuerdo!. Sakura, lo nuestro terminó. –Pronuncia Li con firmeza. –Ya no quiero seguir siendo tu novio.

-

-

La maga queda tiesa en su sitio, si bien ella ya tenía decidido dar fin a su historia de amor con el joven Syaoran, no esperaba que él también quisiera finalizar el romance, por lo cual permanece muda mientras el muchacho comienza a reprocharle sus faltas…

-

-

Continuará.

-

-

¡Bueno!. A. fin publiqué este fics después de tanto tiempo de tenerlo en carpeta. Aclaro algo antes de que surjan las discusiones: Si bien Tomoeda es un barrio ubicado en una lejana prefectura de Japón, en el anime "parece" estar cerca de Tokio, por lo tanto decidí mantener esta situación para poder escribir el fic. Espero les haya gustado.

-

-

Julian Manes

-

-

Mi modelo, la chica que me gusta. Octubre 2007. Excepto Yuuko Morisato, todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.


	2. Capitulo Dos

MI MODELO, LA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA

**MI MODELO, LA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS.**

-

-

-¡Dijiste que no le darías vueltas al asunto!. –Protesta la chica. -¡Habla de una buena vez!.

-¡De acuerdo!. Sakura, lo nuestro terminó. –Pronuncia Li con firmeza. –Ya no quiero seguir siendo tu novio.

-

-

La maga queda tiesa en su sitio, si bien ella ya tenía decidido dar fin a su historia de amor con el joven Syaoran, ella no esperaba que él también quisiera finalizar el romance, por lo cual permanece muda mientras el muchacho comienza a reprocharle sus faltas…

-

-

-Mirá, no es nada fácil esto, pero para mí se me hace complicado tener que venir hasta Tokio para verte, estos días el avión está muy caro, además siempre tengo que estar alquilando casa para vivir mientras permanezco en la ciudad y por sobre todo me atraso en los estudios. Yo quiero comenzar la universidad el año que viene y se me va a hacer difícil estudiar y viajar, por eso creo que es lo mejor para los dos ya que vos también vas a empezar con la universidad y…

-

-

Sakura no dice nada, permanece silenciosa mientras el chino suelta el torrente de excusas. No se esperaba este final, ella quería ser quien diera este paso ya que no siente nada por ese muchacho que la acusa de sus defectos, pero al verse en esa situación tan horrible, opta por permanecer callada hasta que en un instante reacciona por una de las palabras que escucha…

-

-

-¡Entendelo!. No hay otra razón para mi decisión, así que espero la respetes…

-Mentira. –Masculla la maga. –Me estás mintiendo. Quiero saber por qué me dejás.

-Olvidate, dejalo así. –Asegura Li volviendo la vista. –No vas a ganar nada ni va a cambiar nada.

-¡Por favor!. –Clama Sakura. ¡Quiero saberlo!. Tengo derecho a saberlo. –Ordena mientras toma al muchacho de sus ropas y comienza a sacudírselas. -¿Qué te hice de malo?.

-

-

Syaoran no dice nada, simplemente toma a Sakura con firmeza de las muñecas y la acerca a él para abrazarla y besarla por la fuerza sujetando la cabeza de la chica por la nuca mientras comienza a manosearla. Ella se fastidia por esto y trata de librarse por lo que comienza a retorcerse para safarse lográndolo de inmediato, para así reprochar al joven…

-

-

-¡Sabés que no me gusta que me besés ni que me toqués de esa manera!. –Le recrimina.

-Ahí tenés, esa es tu respuesta. –Afirma Li mientras la observa de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué me quisiste decir con eso?.

-Fui muy claro. –Asegura. –Y vos misma lo confirmaste. No te gusta ni que te bese, ni que te abrace, mucho menos que te acaricie o te toque, y ni hablar de hacer el amor. –Prosigue. ¿Cuánto tiempo te crees que iba a soportar esta situación?.

-¡Me estabas besando a la fuerza! ¿Cómo querés que reaccione?.

-Por más que quiera besarte de manera delicada o acariciarte suavemente, no te gusta. Parece como si odiaras mis besos.

-Pasa que… Syaoran… -Susurra Sakura. –Sos mi primer novio y sabés que no tengo experiencia en estas cosas y…

-Y no me das la oportunidad de ofrecértela. Siempre que te pido de hacer el amor también me decís que no, tampoco me dejás que te toque, y no querés que te bese… Sakura sos rara, ninguna chica es así.

-¿Cómo podés estar tan seguro de eso?.

-¡Lo sé bien!. Conozco a muchas chicas y ninguna es tan reprimida como lo sos vos Sakura…

-¿Reprimida?. ¿Crees que soy una reprimida?. –Exclama enojada. –Para que te lo sepas yo soy así y me molesta que vos no me entiendas, parece como si lo único que te importara fuera otra cosa y no mi amor.

-¡Es que ya me cansé!. –Grita Li. –Me cansé de estar junto a una frígida histérica que no quiere entregar la con…

-

-

Antes de que Syaoran termine con su oración, Kinomoto le estampa un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo acalla repentinamente. Ella lo mira con odio mientras que él clava sus ojos en los de ella por unos segundos, luego de lo cual le da la espalda y añade algo más…

-

-

-Ya dije lo que tenía por decir. –Murmura. –¡Andate!. –Le ordena bruscamente.

-No era necesario que me humillaras de esta forma si querías dar por finalizada nuestra relación. –Aclara la chica. –De todas formas yo tenía planeado hacer lo mismo hoy.

-¿Hay otro hombre?.

-No, no lo hay, si es que eso tranquiliza tu orgullo de macho.

-En ese caso… -Dice sin darse vuelta. -Lo que si tranquiliza mi orgullo es poder decirte que en mi caso si hay otra persona. Una chica a la que le agrada que la besen y la acaricien mientras hago el amor con ella. –Asegura mientras la observa sonriéndose.

-Bien por vos entonces. –Dice Sakura con firmeza mientras traga su llanto y lágrimas. -Que seas muy feliz con ella. –Exclama mientras abandona la habitación raudamente.

-

-

Sakura abandona presurosa el hotel. Absorta en sus pensamientos no percibe el mundo que la rodea hasta que se encuentra de pie frente a una lujosa mansión bien conocida por ella, inconcientemente había llegado al único sitio en el que podría encontrar quien la reconforte en ese estado de desasosiego. Luego de anunciarse en la entrada y de ingresar al lugar, encuentra que Sonomi es quien le abre la puerta. Al verla recobra su postura normal y saluda a la madre de su amiga con naturalidad, esta le informa que su amiga aún no regresa de la escuela por lo que decide esperarla…

-

-

-¿Te ocurre algo Sakura?. –Pregunta Sonomi rompiendo el silencio.

-No, nada señora. Es que estoy algo cansada… hoy tuvimos deportes…

-De acuerdo, como digas… -Acepta preocupada la madre de su amiga ya que no se anima a indagar en lo que le sucede a la maga. –Te traeré algo para tomar mientras esperás a mi hija. Ella me avisó que tardaría en volver ya que está con Yuuko por los preparativos del festival.

-Si la molesto me retiro… -Dice la chica levantándose del asiento.

-¡No Sakura!. –Pronuncia la mujer. –No molestás, sabés que siempre sos bienvenida a mi casa.

-Pero es que…

-Podés quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras o que necesités. –Añade la anfitriona tratando de animarla. –A Tomoyo y a mí nos agrada tu visita.

-Gracias…

-

-

Sonomi se retira del lugar en busca de algo con que convidar a su visita. Al alejarse la señora, la maga oculta el rostro con sus manos mientras caen unas lágrimas… minutos después Sonomi regresa al recinto en donde encuentra a la muchacha sumida en la tristeza, sin decirle nada se sienta a su lado apoyando su mano en el hombro de la brujita.

Un buen rato más tarde, Daidouji regresa a su casa. Sakura y Sonomi ya habían tomado el té por lo que en estos momentos se encontraban conversando trivialidades en el living de la mansión. Al ver a su hija, la señora se disculpa y abandona el lugar dejando solas a las dos muchachas. Kinomoto al ver a su amiga, corre hacia ella rompiendo en lágrimas…

-

-

-¡Tomoyo!.

-Sakura… -Susurra la morena al ver a su amiga abrazarla hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. –¿Qué te sucede?.

-Syaoran… -Musita. –Me dejó, dio por terminado nuestro noviazgo…

-No lo entiendo… ¿Acaso no querías dejarlo?.

-Si, eso es cierto, pero… no llegué a decirle nada cuando me dijo eso luego de humillarme terriblemente… -Profiere alterada.

-Calmate Sakurita, estás algo nerviosa. Vamos a mi cuarto así te tranquilizás y me contás lo sucedido. –Solicita mientras la toma de la mano y la lleva a su habitación.

-

-

Ya en el cuarto de Tomoyo, ambas chicas se sientan sobre la cama de la dueña. Para animarla, la anfitriona abraza cálidamente a Sakura, cosa que produce el efecto deseado ya que siente que su amiga afloja sus músculos y se siente menos a la defensiva. Ante esto, la maga recuerda que en las peores situaciones y las veces en que discutió con su ahora ex novio siempre la reconfortaron los abrazos y las caricias de su amiga, por lo que le cuenta todo lo sucedido…

-

-

-Dijo que me dejaba porque no lo besaba ni quería hacer el amor con él… y que por eso se consiguió otra chica allá en China… me trató de histérica y frígida…

-¡Que cruel!. –Exclama la diseñadora mientras abraza a su amiga. –Es un tarado, no sabe la hermosa chica que se pierde.

-Es que él no me entiende… me siento… incómoda cuando me acaricia. Y cuando me besa… siento repulsión…

-¿En serio?.

-Si. -Afirma la maga. –Cuando me besa siento que se me revuelve el estomago… no sé porque ya que se supone que eso hacen las parejas… Es por eso que no lo dejaba besarme mucho, además, cuando me abraza… me da la impresión de que me estuviera sofocando… ¡me ahogo!.

-¡Que!. –Chilla Daidoji aflojando sus brazos. -¿Y sentís lo mismo cuando yo te abrazo?.

-Para nada. –Asevera la chica. –Todo lo contrario, me siento muy bien cuando me abrazás, me siento querida. –Confirma lo dicho acercándose a su amiga para que la apriete aún más en sus brazos.

-Que bueno escuchar eso de vos Sakurita. –Comenta la anfitriona estrechando fuertemente a su protegida.

-

-

Ambas muchachas permanecen ceñidas un instante, hasta que ambas deciden recostarse sobre la cama viéndose los ojos una a la otra permaneciendo en silencio por un buen rato rodeadas entre sus brazos y entrelazando sus piernas al mismo tiempo.

-

-

-Gracias por soportarme Tomoyo…

-¡No digás eso Sakura!. –Clama. –Sos mi amiga y te banco en las buenas y las malas, siempre lo hice.

-Pero parece que siempre es en las malas… -Susurra.

-¡Ánimos Sakura!. No importa lo que él diga de vos, de todas maneras vos querías dejarlo, así que ya no importa. Además vos para mí sos una chica muy buena. Y sabés bien que yo… te quiero mucho. -Masculla ruborizada.

-Yo también te quiero Tomoyo.

-

-

Ambas permanecen abrazadas en silencio mirándose a los ojos… imprevistamente Tomoyo comienza a acercar sus labios hacia los de Sakura sin que ella diera muestras de negarse a la situación…

-

-

-¡Chicas!. –Prorrumpe Sonomi al abrir la puerta. –Estoy tocando desde hace un rato y no me escuchan…

-¡Mamá!. –Exclama la morena soltando a Sakura.

-Ah… disculpen si interrumpí algo… -Susurra la señora avergonzada. –Es que ya está la cena y quería saber si Sakura…

-Se queda a comer con nosotras mamá, y si me das permiso también se queda a dormir. –Contesta mientras empuja fuera de la habitación a su madre.

-Si, si, pero que llame a su casa para avisar… -Accede la mujer antes de salir del lugar presurosa. –Y disculpen por haberlas interrumpido…

-¿Interrumpir, que interrumpió tu mamá Tomoyo?.

-No, nada Sakura… -Responde mientras cierra la puerta y comienza a revolver entre sus cosas. –Ah, acá está la carpeta. Sakura, mirá que lindo vestido diseñé especialmente para vos.

-¡Es precioso!. –Pronuncia la brujita al ver el boceto. -¿Y va a quedar con estos colores?

-Eso es lo difícil… -Nota su amiga. –Conseguir las telas del color elegido no es sencillo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Ya te sentís mejor Sakurita?.

-Si Tomoyo, gracias. –Asiente mientras nota que la dulce sonrisa de su amiga se acentúa. –Ah, y gracias por permitirme quedarme a comer y a dormir.

-No es nada, es que me pareció que así podrías estar más tranquila.

-

-

Luego de la cena, las chicas regresan a la habitación de Tomoyo para disponerse a dormir. Como siempre, cada vez que Sakura se queda a dormir en casa de su amiga, esta le insiste para dormir ambas en la misma cama, situación que a la hechicera no le desagrada pero le incomoda ya que siente que para su amiga es algo dificultoso el tener que compartir el lecho con ella.

En la mañana, Kinomoto es la primera en abrir los ojos, al hacerlo se percata de que ella está abrazando a su amiga, además de encontrar su rostro muy pegado al de Daidouji con sus labios muy próximos unos de los otros… al notarlo, Sakura enrojece súbitamente y trata de despegarse de su anfitriona, pero lo único que consigue es que la morena despierte y la aprisione aún mas entre sus brazos…

-

-

-Buenos días Sakurita… -La saluda mientras la estrecha contra ella. –Siempre es hermoso despertar junto a vos.

-Bu… buen día Tomoyo… -Susurra mientras intenta soltarse. –Ya es hora de levantarse…

-Si… que mala suerte… me hubiese gustado seguir abrazándote… -Dice en tono triste mientras la rodea con sus brazos.

-

-

Ante estas palabras, la maga se acongoja. Si bien no le desagrada que su amiga la abrace ni la acaricie, cada vez que esto ocurre Sakura se siente inquieta ya que por un lado le resulta inapropiado pero por otra parte lo siente agradable, por lo que en estos momentos se deja llevar por las caricias de su amiga…

-

-

-Tomoyo… ¿Está bien que nos abracemos tanto?.

-Si te molesta no lo hago más… -Musita deteniendo sus caricias.

-¡No, no es eso!. Es que me parece raro… -Acepta mientras sujeta las manos de su amiga.

-Si a vos no te molesta no tiene nada de malo… -Añade dejándose llevar por las manos de la brujita.

-

-

Cuando las chicas comienzan a relajarse, el sonido de un celular interrumpe el momento… muy a su pesar, Tomoyo saca su brazo de la cama y toma el aparato que reposa sobre su mesa de noche, al ver el numero de quien llama decide contestar. Tras unos instantes de plática, corta la llamada y decide salir de la cama…

-

-

-¿Quién era?.

-Yuuko. –Contesta la morena. –Me pide que vaya a su casa por lo del vestido.

-Cierto, ustedes tiene que hacer el vestido que usaré en el concurso. Y te tengo acá perdiendo el tiempo.

-¡Pero que buena idea!. –Anuncia la diseñadora mientras toma a su amiga de las manos. –Vení conmigo así podemos preparar el vestido juntas…

-De… acuerdo… -Susurra la chica.

-

-

Finalizado el desayuno, las chicas rumbean hacia la casa de Yuuko. Mientras caminan, la morena toma del brazo a su amiga rodeándolo con los suyos mientras apoya su cabeza en los hombros de la brujita. Si bien Sakura lo acepta, un ligero rubor aparece en la muchacha. Pasados unos minutos, ambas muchachas llegan a una casa de dos plantas y frente de ladrillos. Al tocar el timbre sale a recibirlas la amiga de Tomoyo quien sonríe a las chicas y las invita a pasar a la residencia. Tras una sencilla platica, las muchachas pasan a la habitación de Yuuko en donde la anfitriona comienza a desplegar una gran variedad de géneros de diversos y variados colores. Daidouji abre la carpeta de diseño que trajo consigo y exhibe uno de los modelos que planeó para el concurso, lo cual produce un altercado con su compañera de estudios en cuanto los detalles del mismo, por lo que recurren a Sakura para que proponga alguna variante…

-

-

-¡Son mejores los moños!. –Clama Yuuko.

-Las lentejuelas dan brillo y elegancia. –Afirma Tomoyo en tono normal.

-¡Pero los moños realzan el estilo!. –Asegura su compañera.

-Sakura… -Solicita la morena. –Podrías darnos tu opinión al respecto.

-Este… yo… -Vacila la maga. –No sé mucho acerca de la moda… supongo que poner moños y lentejuelas al mismo tiempo estará bien…

-

-

Ambas chicas se miran una a otra y a la vez observan a Sakura, quien después de dar su opinión queda callada observando a las diseñadoras, las cuales después de sonreírse por haber pensado en lo mismo exclaman al unísono la aprobación de la "sugerencia" de la modelo, quien las mira aturdida por la proclama de las modistas.

-

-

-¡Grandiosa idea!.

-Podremos poner moños verdes sobre una línea de lentejuelas plateadas. –Propone Tomoyo.

-O moños rosas debajo de dos líneas de lentejuelas azules. –Añade Yuuko.

-¡Pero que decís!. –Chilla la morena. –Eso se va a ver espantoso.

-No tan horrible como lo que vos dijiste. –Disiente su compañera.

-Chicas, no peleen… -Intercede la maga.

-No peleamos Sakurita. –La calma su amiga. –Es nuestra manera de trabajar.

-¿Qué te parece mejor Sakura? –Plantea Yuuko. –Moños rosas, verdes, lentejuelas blancas o azules.

-Me gustaría que ambas hagan un vestido combinando sus ideas. –Contesta la brujita.

-

-

Finalmente, las diseñadoras aceptan combinar sus ideas para lograr el vestido deseado para el concurso. Las chicas pasan gran parte del día proponiendo diseños para el vestido mientras que Sakura llevaba la peor parte por tener que permanecer de pie largo rato envuelta en telas diversas. Al atardecer, y luego del acostumbrado té con masas, la maga regresa a su hogar. Una vez allí se apresura para prepararles la comida a su padre y su hermano ya que ambos se encontraban en la casa ocupados en sus cosas. Luego de la cena, la brujita va a su dormitorio en donde ese encuentra con el guardián de las cartas…

-

-

-¡Sakura!. –Chilla Kero. –Me tuviste preocupado, estuve tratando de interpretar las predicciones de las cartas pero no puedo hacer este trabajo yo solo…

-Porque te distraés con el videojuego. –Completa la frase la Ama de las Cartas al ver detrás de Kero el aparato en funcionamiento.

-¡Eso no es cierto!. En verdad estuve analizando la predicción…

-¿Y que descubriste?. –Pregunta Sakura expectante.

-Es posible que las cartas nos indiquen que Tomoyo no está enamorada de nadie, y debido a eso apareció la carta "ilusión". Y la carta "bosque" debe ser porque tiene algún otro problema que la afecta.

-Es una posibilidad. –Susurra la maga. –En ese caso debo descubrir cual es el problema de mi querida amiga.

-Pero Sakura… si ella no te lo quiere contar es por algo.

-¡Ya sé!. –Aunque también es posible que las cartas nos están dando los kanshis de la persona que le gusta.

-¿Acaso ella te dio a entender esa posibilidad?.

-¡Si!. En el Yaza estudia un chico muy lindo del cual se enamoraría cualquier chica, seguramente ese es el chico que le gusta.

-¿Y cual es el nombre del muchacho?.

-No lo recuerdo…

-Ay… es una pena ya que de esa manera podría ver si coinciden con los nombres de las cartas.

-Pero los nombres de las cartas están en ingles. –Comenta la brujita pensativa. -Por lo tanto también es posible que en vez de un kanshi sólo nos indiquen iniciales.

-"I" y "W", tendría que ser un extranjero.

-¡Bien, te lo encargo Kero!. –Ordena Sakura mientras se acomoda en su cama. –Mañana tengo que madrugar.

-¡Que problema!. –Protesta el guardián. –Es algo muy difícil.

-Por eso mismo… -Susurra la chica desde su cama. –Ocupate vos, si?.

-

-

Días después, la investigación de la brujita y su fiel ayudante prosigue sin resultados mientras que el vestido que preparan Tomoyo y su amiga avanza más y más. Esa mañana, el celular de Sakura vibra para indicarle la recepción de un mensaje, como se encuentra en medio de una clase, simplemente observa la pantalla para saber quien es el emisor. De reojo percibe que es el número de su amiga, por lo tanto considera que la respuesta al mismo puede esperar. Más tarde, Sakura responde el mensaje, en el cual Tomoyo solicita la presencia de la maga en su escuela para una prueba del vestido. El mismo ya está armado y necesitan de la presencia de Kinomoto para así efectuar los ajustes necesarios. La maga acepta la invitación y acuerda concurrir a la escuela al finalizar su jornada de estudios.

Al llegar al Yaza, como siempre ingresa atemorizada por los personajes que concurren a la escuela, pero en la entrada, se topa con un personaje conocido, el cual se encuentra acompañado de una chica alta de largos cabellos negros…

-

-

-Buenos días Sakura. –La saluda el muchacho.

-¿Hoe?.

-¿No me recordás?. –Pregunta el joven. –Soy Koisumi, compañero de tu amiga Kinomoto.

-Ah… si, recuerdo que me ayudaste a encontrar su aula…

-Imagino que volviste para reencontrarte conmigo. –Manifiesta mientras toma la mano de la maga para darle un delicado beso.

-¿Me trajiste hasta acá para hacerte el galán con otras chicas?. –Protesta su acompañante.

-No entiendo tu preocupación. –Contesta Koisumi. –Sos de mi propiedad, por lo tanto vas a hacer lo que yo desee…

-No recuerdo haber acordado algo así. –Reclama Yukari molesta.

-No te dejés intimidar por ella Sakura. –Aclara George. –Es mi modelo para el desfile y se pone celosa cuando hablo con las demás modelos.

-¿Ella es tu modelo para el desfile?. Es muy linda… -Susurra Sakura sonrojada.

-Gracias. –Responde su compañera de escuela. –Vos también vas a desfilar?.

-Si, soy la modelo de Kinomoto.

-Mi principal rival. –Expone Koisumi. –Y a propósito Sakura… -Aclaraste las cosas con Daidouji?.

-Las… cosas… -Indica Kinomoto sin comprender. -¿Qué cosas?:

-Tus sentimientos. –Expresa el joven. –Si no sos clara con ella jamás sabrá lo que sentís por ella.

-No… debe haber un error… -Dice la maga ruborizándose. –Ella es mi amiga desde siempre… yo no la veo de esa manera…

-¿Y ella?. –Plantea el muchacho. –Nunca pensaste en los sentimientos de Daidouji.

-Bueno… eso es algo que en estos momentos me tiene preocupada…

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de tu amiga?. –Interviene "Caroline".

-Sucede que… ella está enamorada de una persona desde hace mucho, pero no se anima a declararle su amor…

-Puede que sea porque esa persona no deja claro lo que siente por ella. –Dice la modelo de George.

-O porque se enamoró de quien no debía… -Expone George acercando su rostro al de Sakura. –Y teme perder a "esa persona" en el momento de confesarle sus sentimientos.

-¡Koisumi!. –Protesta la morena. –Creo que estás hablándole demasiado cerca, además la están esperando.

-¡Es verdad!. –Chilla la hechicera. –Tengo que encontrarme con Tomoyo.

-¿Te acordás como llegar a su aula?. –Pregunta el joven.

-Si, gracias. –Acepta mientras sale corriendo hacia el edificio principal de la institución.

-

-

Minutos después, Sakura corre por los pasillos del Yaza en busca del aula de su amiga. Al llegar al salón de clases, descubre que ni Tomoyo ni Yuuko se encuentran allí. Cuando le pregunta a las demás compañeras, le informan que ambas se encuentran con el profesor tutor y que vendrán enseguida, por lo que decide sentarse en el lugar de su amiga a esperar… instante en que se percata que la misteriosa carpeta de Daidouji se encuentra frente a sus ojos, situación que se presta para vencer la tentación y espiar el contenido de la misma… tal vez para conocer el porqué de la actitud de Tomoyo y ayudarla… la brujita abre la carpeta desde el principio y comienza a ojear las láminas sonriéndose ante cada una al ver que la chica que allí aparece es ella misma. Al llegar a un dibujo en el cual Sakura aparece en una pose sugestiva, una mano cubre la imagen impidiéndole avanzar en las hojas. Al levantar la mirada, Kinomoto encuentra el enfurecido rostro de Yuuko…

-

-

Continuará.

-

-

¡Bueno!. Al fin publiqué este capítulo después de tanto tiempo de tenerlo en carpeta. Es que no estaba muy inspirado… Así que espero que el capítulo siguiente no se demore tanto... Espero les haya gustado.

-

-

Julian Manes

-

-

Mi modelo, la chica que me gusta. Mayo 2008. Excepto Yuuko Morisato, todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP y Yazawa Ai.


	3. Capítulo Tres

**MI MODELO, LA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA.**

**CAPÍTULO TRES.**

-

-

Al llegar al salón de clases, descubre que ni Tomoyo ni Yuuko se encuentran allí. Cuando le pregunta a las demás compañeras, le informan que ambas se encuentran con el profesor tutor y que vendrán enseguida, por lo que decide sentarse en el lugar de su amiga a esperar… instante en que se percata de que la misteriosa carpeta de Daidouji se encuentra frente a sus ojos, situación que se presta para vencer la tentación y espiar el contenido de la misma… tal vez para conocer el porqué de la actitud de Tomoyo y ayudarla… la brujita abre la carpeta desde el principio y comienza a ojear las láminas sonriéndose ante cada una al ver que la chica que allí aparece es ella misma. Al llegar a un dibujo en el cual Sakura aparece en una pose sugestiva, una mano cubre la imagen impidiéndole avanzar en las hojas. Al levantar la mirada, Kinomoto encuentra el enfurecido rostro de Yuuko…

-

-

-Tengo entendido que Tomoyo te prohibió ver esta carpeta. –Exclama enfurecida Yuuko al mismo tiempo que toma la carpeta.

-Disculpa, es sólo que la encontré aquí y…

-Y deberías haber respetado la decisión de Tomoyo. –Le espeta. –Entendé que ella se pondrá muy mal si sabe que la viste.

-¿Pero que tiene de malo?. –Plantea la hechicera. –Son diseños de vestidos…

-Sea lo que sea, si Tomoyo te pidió que no veas su carpeta es por algo.

-¿Es porque la modelo que usa los vestidos soy yo?.

-Algo así. –Contesta Yuuko ambiguamente. –De todas maneras no vuelvas a tocar su carpeta otra vez.

-Que tiene de malo, ella siempre me uso de modelo para sus diseños…

-¿Y no te parece que Daidouji te dibujó por algo en especial y que por eso no quiere que veas sus dibujos?. –Plantea la compañera de Tomoyo.

-Supongo que me dibuja porque soy su amiga. –Responde Sakura.

-¿Esa es tu respuesta?. –Dice la chica atónita. –¡Creo que no te diste cuenta de nada!.

-¿De que me tengo que dar cuenta? –Plantea la maga algo confusa.

-No importa… -Suspira la estudiante del Yaza resignada. –Supongo que en algún momento te vas a enterar…

-¡Sakura!. –Exclama Tomoyo desde la puerta del salón de clases. –Menos mal que viniste temprano, tenemos que conseguir unos zapatos adecuados para tu vestido…

-¿Zapatos?. –Dice Kinomoto viendo como su amiga le quita los zapatos para tomarle la medida.

-Si. –Añade Yuuko. –Para el desfile tenés que llevar los zapatos apropiados que combinen con el diseño que se presenta.

-Ah, ya entiendo.

-Es una medida normal. –Expresa Daidouji luego de revisar el calzado de su amiga. –No va a sernos difícil conseguir un par que se adapte a nuestro vestido.

-O uno que podamos modificar a conveniencia. –Agrega su compañera.

-Chicas… me van a tener que disculpar. –Susurra Sakura sonrojada. -Pero tengo necesidad de ir…

-Ah, okay, comprendo. –Asiente Morisato. –Hacia la izquierda al final del pasillo.

-¡Gracias!. –Expresa la brujita al salir del curso.

-Tomoyo… Sakura intentó espiar tu carpeta. –Comenta Yuuko.

-¡Otra vez!. –Chilla la mencionada preocupada. –En cualquier momento me va a descubrir…

-Tendrías que quitar esos dibujos.

-¡No!. Significan mucho para mí…

-Interesante… -Masculla su compañera. –Pero en mi opinión tenés que aprovechar esta situación para aclarar las cosas con ella.

-Es que ella me va a rechazar…

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?. No sos una mala persona como para que alguien rechace tu propuesta de amor.

-Pero… es que ella… tuvo un novio varón…

-Eso no significa nada Tomoyo.

-

-

Ambas muchachas siguieron conversando hasta que Sakura vuelve de sus menesteres. Ya con ella presente, las tres acuerdan salir de compras para así conseguir los zapatos de la maga.

Las chicas recorren los diferentes comercios mientras observan atentas las vidrieras en busca de algún vestido que puedan copiar o zapatos que sean los adecuados para la hechicera.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Sakura, el guardián de las cartas sigue con sus investigaciones acerca del mensaje transmitido por los naipes…

-

-

-En inglés esta palabra puede tener algún otro significado… -Masculla Kero mientras revisa un diccionario inglés-japonés. –Aunque es de suponer que la única traducción de "wood" es "mori"… (NDA: "mori" significa "bosque" en japonés). Pero lo que más me intriga es "illusion"… ¡Tiene dos kanshis diferentes!. –Grita el guardián.

-¡No grités peluche barato!. –Ordena Touya al entrar a la habitación de la maga. –Mi padre está descansando en su habitación.

-Disculpame… ocurre que Sakura me pidió que le hiciera un favor… -Pronuncia antes de darse cuenta de que el muchacho no debía enterarse de la situación.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pidió que hicieras?. Mirá que si le estás haciendo la tarea de la escuela te vas a meter en un lío…

-¡No!. No le estoy haciendo los deberes a Sakura…

-¿Qué estás haciendo con ese diccionario?.

-No mucho… en realidad… -Vacila Kero. –En realidad buscaba una palabra rara que no me sé…

-Este diccionario no te va a servir de mucho… -Murmura el joven luego de tomar el libro y revisarlo. –Y además no tiene las palabras escritas en kanshis…

-Eso no importa…

-Los kanshis también se pronuncian en varias formas… -Lo interrumpe. –Cada una tiene diferentes significados… -Musita. –Muy diferentes. Te dejo seguir con tu juego. –Comenta antes de salir del cuarto de la chica.

-Creo que tiene razón. –Dice Kero para si. –Debo pensar en todas las posibilidades si es que quiero ayudarla…

-

-

Finalmente, las chicas encuentran en una de las zapaterías del shopping un par de zapatos que combinan con el vestido, o como dijo Tomoyo: "que serán adecuados para reformarlos de acuerdo al vestido".

-

-

-Son unos zapatos preciosos Sakura… -Comenta Tomoyo. –Probátelos para ver como te quedan puestos.

-Le van a quedar bien Tomoyo. -Admite Yuuko. –Pero con los arreglos que tengo planeados le van a quedar aún mejor.

-Gracias chicas… pero, no sé si podré pagar estos zapatos. –Plantea Sakura.

-Vos no te precupés Sakurita… -La calma su amiga. –Todos los gastos van por mi cuenta, además te podrás quedar con todo en compensación por su gentileza.

-Gracias… -Musita la maga.

-Sakura… -Suspira Daidouji mientras acaricia los pies de la maga luego de descalzarla. –Tus pies son tan preciosos que estaría horas viéndotelos… -Comenta mientras los acaricia con sus mejillas.

-Gra… gracias por tu comentario Tomoyo…

-Me parece que sería una buena idea comprarle a Sakura otro par por si sucede algo. -Propone la compañera de la diseñadora.

-Si, es una buena idea. –Acepta la diseñadora. -¿Cuál preferís Sakurita?.

-Me da igual Tomoyo… lo que importa es que sean acordes al diseño que están armando…

-Entonces deberías comprar este calzado que es el que más se adapta. –Se oye decir a un hombre detrás de ella.

-Koisumi. –Dicen las diseñadoras al mismo tiempo.

-El mismo que viste a la gente y diseña. –Responde el joven. –Que placer verlas en esta zapatería.

-Para mí no lo es. –Aclara Daidouji. -¿Qué hacés por acá?.

-Vine a buscar un zapato de calidad y estilo, pero si vos estás comprando zapatos aquí, quiere decir que este negocio no ofrece lo que yo necesito.

-¡Que me querés decir con eso Koisumi!. –Protesta Tomoyo.

-No le hagás caso… -Intercede su compañera. –Sabés que lo hace para provocarte.

-Es que mi estilo es muy distinto al tuyo, sólo las personas más distinguidas pueden comprenderlo a la perfección. –Agrega George.

-No tengo ganas de armar una discusión delante de mis amigas. –Cede Tomoyo.

-Perfecto, tampoco es mi intención molestarte. En realidad, lo que deseo en estos momentos es… -Se interrumpe tomando la mano de Sakura para besarla delicadamente mientras prosigue. -… Invitar a esta hermosa chica a tomar té conmigo.

-¡Hoeee…!. –Exclama la maga altamente sorprendida por la invitación.

-

-

Las dos diseñadoras enmudecen, ninguna de ellas se esperaba semejante atrevimiento por parte de su rival en los diseños. Como tampoco se lo esperaba un joven chino que se encuentra detrás de las muchachas y contempló la escena perplejo… y mucho menos aún una estrafalaria joven con un pasado masculino…

-

-

Continuará…

-

-

Bueno!. Al fin publiqué este capítulo después de tanto tiempo de tenerlo en carpeta. Disculpen la demora entre capítulos, es que me dedico más a ver anime que en escribir… ya no escribo tanto como antes, pero eso no significa que lo abandone. Además tengo otros en mente… que vaya a saber cuando publicaré. Ojalá que después de mis vacaciones venga más inspirado. ¡NOS VEMOS!

-

-

Julian Manes

-

-

Mi modelo, la chica que me gusta. Diciembre 2008. Excepto Yuuko Morisato, todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP y Yazawa Ai.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**MI MODELO, LA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA.**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO.**

-

-

-Perfecto, tampoco es mi intención molestarte. En realidad, lo que deseo en estos momentos es… -Se interrumpe para tomar la mano de Sakura para besarla delicadamente mientras prosigue. -… Invitar a esta hermosa chica a tomar el té conmigo.

-¡Hoeee…!. –Exclama la maga altamente sorprendida por la invitación.

-

-

Las dos diseñadoras enmudecen, ninguna de ellas se esperaba semejante atrevimiento por parte de su rival en los diseños. Como tampoco se lo esperaba un joven chino que se encuentra detrás de las muchachas y contempló la escena perplejo… y mucho menos aún una estrafalaria joven con un pasado masculino…

-

-

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta Sakura?. –La apura George.

-Este… en realidad yo…

-George. –La interrumpe Isabella al aparecer de repente frente a ellos. –Tenemos que seguir con las compras.

-¡Es verdad!. –Admite el muchacho. –Tendremos que posponer nuestra cita para otra ocasión… -Se interrumpe mientras observa de reojo a Tomoyo, quien lo mira con cara de odio, para luego continuar. –Si es que seguís sola y sin amor.

-¿Eh, pero… de donde sacaste eso?. –Plantea la maga.

-No es necesario que te metás en los asuntos de mi amiga. –Interpela la diseñadora.

-Vamos George… nos esperan… -Lo apresura su amiga de la infancia mientras lo arrastra afuera.

-Adiós, mi bella flor de cereza. –La saluda Koizumi al salir.

-Interesante tipo. –Comenta Yuuko quien permaneció callada durante el acoso de su rival. –Es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de quitarnos a nuestra modelo.

-¡Chicas!. –Chilla la maga. –No piensen mal de mí… yo no me iré con él a ningún lado… seguiré siendo su modelo.

-Ya lo sabemos Kinomoto. –Aclara Morisato, lo que nos molesta es que Koizumi nos moleste con sus juegos.

-Además tendría que rechazar a su modelo… y por lo que escuché está saliendo con ella… -Señala Daidouji.

-¡En serio!. –Grita su compañera. -¡Contámelo todo!.

-Sakura...

-

-

Al sentirse nombrada, la maga voltea encontrándose a la persona más inesperada… ¡Shaoran!... ella lo contempla sorprendida ante su inesperada aparición mientras que el muchacho la observa brevemente desviando la mirada al piso. Tomoyo y Yuuko rodean a la maga protegiéndola del muchacho, pero esta lo observa con cara de odio y concluye…

-

-

-Sigamos con las compras chicas. Tenemos que encontrar unos bonitos zapatos pronto. –Ordena Kinomoto dándole la espalda al muchacho.

-¡Esperá Sakura!. –Exclama Shaoran viéndola alejarse.

-¡Dejala tranquila!. –Ordena Tomoyo. -Sakura sufrió mucho con lo que le dijiste el otro día. No vengas a molestarnos ahora que estamos ocupadas.

-Pero yo… -Titubea el chico.

-Que te pasa Shaoran… -Masculla la maga. –No te alcanzó con humillarme en el hotel sino que ahora también lo querés hacer en público delante de mis amigas…

-¡No, no es eso!. Necesito conversar con vos… es que estoy arrepentido de la manera en que te traté…

-

-

La maga ignora completamente al muchacho dejándolo atrás. Este la ve alejarse acompañada de sus amigas quienes la escoltan para evitar cualquier percance con el chino. Mientras que Sakura parece firme en su decisión, en su interior siente la duda acerca de lo que el chico quería decirle…

-

-

-Así que ese es el ex novio de Kinomoto. –Comenta Yuuko rompiendo el silencio. –Interesante, no parece tan malo como dijeron…

-Disimula porque estoy con ustedes. –Explica la brujita. –Deberías verlo cuando estamos solos.

-¿Entonces que es lo que vas a hacer con él, Sakura?. –Plantea Tomoyo algo preocupada.

-Por ahora no quiero ni verlo. –Asegura la mencionada.

-

-

Un buen rato más tarde, y luego de caminar por varias zapaterías, finalmente encontraron lo que buscaban. De esa manera, las chicas llegan a la casa de Daidouji para proseguir con sus actividades escolares…

-

-

-Espero que te guste como está quedando el vestido Sakura. –Comenta Tomoyo.

-Pusimos mucho de nosotras en él, además te lo preparamos especialmente para que puedas seguir usándolo después del desfile. –Añade Yuuko.

-Si, gracias… -Musita Sakura desanimadamente.

-Sakura. ¿Seguís pensando en Shaoran?.

-Si, así es Tomoyo. Me preocupa eso que supuestamente quiere decirme.

-Deberías preguntarle que quiere, para así dejarle bien claro que no querés saber más nada con él. De esa manera podés iniciar un nuevo amor. Estoy completamente segura de que hay alguien que suspira por tu amor. –Manifiesta la compañera de Daidouji ante el sonrojo de esta.

-No lo había pensado de esa manera, pero por el momento no quiero salir con nadie, y menos con un chico. Así que la próxima vez que lo vea se lo dejaré bien claro. –Anuncia la maga.

-Pronto es el desfile y todavía nos queda mucho por hacer.

-Entonces tenemos que apurarnos a terminar este vestido. –Asiente Yuuko.

-

-

Un rato más tarde, Sakura vuelve a su casa dejando a las estudiantes del Yaza a solas completando los detalles finales del vestido del concurso…

-

-

-Yo estoy segura de que esta vez le ganaremos al presumido de Koizumi. –Comenta la amiga de la maga mientras zurce unos guantes. -Es el mejor vestido que creamos, así que el triunfo es casi nuestro…

-Si, Tomoyo, como digas…

-Además es Sakura quien va a desfilar con nuestra creación, y por si fuera poco…

-Tomoyo, los guantes.

-

-

Ante el requerimiento de su compañera, la morena descubre que se excedió con el bordado del guante que hace juego con el vestido, por lo que se ve obligada a descoser parte del trabajo. Notando a su anfitriona algo alterada, Yuuko decide averiguar el porqué de su nerviosismo.

-

-

-¿Seguís preocupada por el ex novio de Sakura?.

-¡Que!... No, nada que ver… es solo que…

-¿Qué cosa Tomoyo?. Imagino que a Sakura le costó un montón dejar a su novio después de tanto tiempo. Es normal que se sienta algo insegura al respecto y que por momentos quiera volver a estar con él. Quiero creer que con el paso de los días, se dé cuenta de lo maravillosa que sos y seguramente te dará una oportunidad para estar con ella.

-¿Te parece Yuuko?. Siempre me dije que mientras Sakura fuera feliz yo también lo sería, pero cada vez me cuesta más mantenerme en silencio. Siento que voy a desfallecer si no le digo a Sakura lo que siento por ella. Y más en este momento en el que considero que ella me necesita.

-A lo mejor ella lo sabe.

-¡No!. Sería terrible.

-Entonces porque dice que no quiere estar con nadie, y menos con chicos.

-Puede ser por lo mal que la trató Shaoran.

-O porque quiere tener otras experiencias.

-¡Está decidido!. -Anuncia Tomoyo. -Le contaré a Sakura acerca de mis sentimientos.

-Pero… no te parece algo apresurado… no deberías esperar a que ella se recupere de su separación.

-Eso ya no me interesa, quiero decirle lo que siento cuanto antes. Por lo que vi hoy, es posible que Shaoran intente arreglar las cosas con ella y que Sakura lo acepte. ¡No tengo tiempo que perder!.

-Como digas… -Asiente su compañera sin mucho convencimiento.

-

-

Al llegar a su casa, la maga se encierra en su habitación. Como su padre ya se fue a trabajar, además de ella y su guardián, su hermano es la otra persona que la acompaña en la casa. De esa manera, Kero la pone al tanto de lo poco que logró descubrir…

-

-

-No pude hacer mucho Sakura. La interpretación de los kanshis y su lectura es muy difícil.

-Está bien, supongo que las cartas no habrán querido que interprete su predicción de una manera sencilla.

-Además tu hermano me dijo que los kanshis se leen de formas diferentes, muy diferentes.

-¡Mi hermano se enteró de lo que estamos haciendo!.

-No, no le dije nada, simplemente le comenté que buscaba unas palabras en el diccionario, y me comentó eso.

-¡Perfecto!. Entonces tenemos que ponernos a pensar en descifrar esa clave para ayudar a Tomoyo.

-

-

Minutos más tarde, ambos se encuentran plenamente concentrados en la resolución del dilema que no escuchan el llamado desde la puerta principal de la vivienda. Cuando Touya abre la puerta, se encuentra a una persona inesperada…

-

-

-Mocoso…

-¿Puedo entrar?. –Plantea el chino. Necesito hablar con Sakura.

-Ella está muy ocupada en estos momentos, y no creo que quiera hablar con vos. –Contesta ásperamente el hermano de la maga.

-¡Es importante!. Tengo que verla. –Insiste Shaoran.

-No la detendré si te golpea y te saca de la casa. –Expone Touya para prevenir al intruso.

-No pasará nada, en serio. –Asiente el muchacho al ingresar a la casa yendo presuroso hacia la habitación de la chica.

-

-

Sakura se encuentra sumida en su trabajo de deducción analizando todas las posibilidades mientras mezcla las cartas para tratar de obtener otra pista. Imprevistamente las cartas saltan de sus manos para reagruparse en el mazo, momento en el cual su ex novio abre la puerta de golpe y sin aviso…

-

-

-¡Sakura!. Tengo que hablar con vos. –Anuncia Shaoran al entrar en el cuarto de la chica.

-¿Qué hacés acá?. –Protesta Kinomoto. –Te dije bien claro que no quiero volver a saber más nada con vos.

-Es que necesito decirte que estoy arrepentido por haberte dejado Sakura…

-Yo no me arrepiento, de hecho pensaba dar por terminada nuestra relación ese mismo día. –Comenta Sakura visiblemente enojada.

-

-

Mientras la pareja discute, Kero los observa en silencio hasta que decide salir del lugar. Imprevistamente suena nuevamente el timbre de la entrada. Al abrir la puerta, Touya encuentra a Tomoyo elegantemente vestida y con un ramo de rosas rosas en su mano…

-

-

-Tomoyo… que sorpresa, no esperaba que vinieras a estas horas.

-Si molesto me voy… -Dice Daidouji. –Vine a ver a Sakura por… algo importante. –Anuncia mientras vuelve la vista sonrojada.

-Ya veo… -Murmura el muchacho. -Ella está en su habitación, si te apurás vas a poder evitar una tragedia.

-¿Una tragedia?. –Pregunta inquietada la chica.

-Es una manera de decir… -Intenta explicar el hermano de la maga. –Es una tragedia según quien lo vea…

-

-

Apresurada, la muchacha llega hasta la habitación de su amiga en el exacto momento en que presencia una escena desagradable…

-

-

-Sakura yo… siento que todavía te amo. –Musita Li mientras rodea a Sakura entre sus brazos. –Siento que te necesito, que te extraño…

-Shaoran yo… -Susurra la maga antes de que sus palabras sean selladas por el imprevisto beso del muchacho.

-

-

Al ver lo sucedido, la morena sale corriendo del lugar dejando caer las flores junto a la puerta de la habitación. En ese instante, la brujita logra zafarse de los brazos de su antiguo novio, quien recibe una cachetada por su atrevimiento…

-

-

-¡Sos de lo peor!. –Profiere Sakura. –Otra vez te estás aprovechando de mí. Fui bien clara, ya no quiero saber más nada con vos. Así que no entiendo porque me venís con estas cosas.

-¡Ah si!. Claro, podés coquetear con quien sea en cualquier lado y a la vista de todos pero yo que soy tu novio, o mejor dicho según vos ya no lo soy, no puedo ni siquiera abrazarte.

-No sé que me querés decir con eso. Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie.

-Pero te gusta alguien. Me refiero a ese tipo raro que te invitó a salir mientras estabas con tus amigas en la zapatería… Te prohíbo que salgas con él.

-¡No sos nadie para decirme con quien salir!. Lo único que te faltaba… andate de acá ya mismo… -Ordena la muchacha.

-No estaba prohibiéndote nada, sin querer te dije eso.

-Y sin querer viniste a casa… -Murmura. –Andate ya mismo, no me dejés otro mal recuerdo de vos.

-

-

Dado que Sakura le vuelve la espalda, el muchacho se encoge de hombros y sale de la habitación de la chica sin percatarse de las flores. Kero se encuentra en la cocina buscando algo de comer, al escuchar unos pasos en la escalera, observa hacia el pasillo en el momento en que el chino abre la entrada de la casa para salir por ella. Asombrado, el guardián sube presuroso a la habitación de su ama a quien encuentra triste y acongojada sentada en la cama. Antes de entrar, encuentra en el suelo el ramo de rosas, el cual levanta y se lo alcanza a Sakura…

-

-

-Son unas flores muy hermosas Sakura, no tendrías que haberlas tirado.

-No sé de que me estás hablando Kero.

-De las flores. –Insiste mientras se las muestra.

-Si, son muy lindas… -Musita. –¿De donde las sacaste?.

-Las dejaste tiradas ahí afuera. Está bien que el mocoso ya no te agrade, pero al menos podrías haberte quedado con las flores.

-Shaoran no me trajo flores. Hacé memoria, vos estabas acá cuando llegó.

-¡Es verdad!. Entonces… ¿Quién las trajo?.

-¡Sakura!. –Le grita su hermano desde la puerta entreabierta. –Preguntale a Tomoyo si se va a quedar a cenar. Tengo que preparar la cena y quiero saber cuantos vamos a ser los que cenemos.

-¿Qué decís hermano?. Tomoyo no está acá, ni siquiera vino a casa.

-¿Cómo?. –Cuestiona entrando a la habitación de su hermanita. -Pero si ella vino hace un momento… ah, a menos que… se fuera sin saludar.

-¿Tomoyo vino a casa?. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada hermano?.

-Le dije que subiera directamente a verte. Es parte de la familia y podemos darle esa libertad. Además al verla de seguro el mocoso hubiese evitado hacer de las suyas.

-¿Qué dijiste?... -Se corta Sakura de repente. – ¿Y por qué se fue entonces…? ah… será que Tomoyo vio lo que hizo Shaoran… -Susurra.

-Esas rosas te las trajo Tomoyo. –Aclara Touya. –Ella vino vestida elegantemente, dijo que iba a decirte algo importante, es por eso que le dije que suba de inmediato.

-

-

Al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, la maga suelta una exclamación y sale corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa. Al no ver a su amiga en las cercanías, corre en dirección hacia la mansión de la muchacha. A unas pocas cuadras de su casa, Sakura logra ver la silueta de Daidouji. Al divisarla con más claridad, la brujita grita el nombre de su amiga quien se da vuelta sorprendida al verla tan agotada…

-

-

-¿Qué pasa Sakura, por que estás tan apurada?. –Dice con calma fingida.

-Es que… mi hermano… -Trata de decir con la respiración agitada. –Dijo que viniste a… verme para decirme… algo importante.

-No es nada Sakura, no es algo que no pueda esperar uno o dos días más.

-Está… bien. Pero… ¿Por qué te fuiste?. No esperaste a que…

-Es que te vi ocupada. –La interrumpe su amiga. –Por eso me fui de inmediato.

-Pero…

-Nos vemos mañana, acordate que mañana es el desfile, tenés que estar muy bonita para ese momento. Andá a descansar y dormí bien así tu hermosa piel se relaja. –La invita Tomoyo.

-Si… de acuerdo Tomoyo. Hasta mañana. –La despide mientras la ve irse hacia su casa.

-

-

La maga regresa a su hogar con la preocupación y la duda de lo que su mejor amiga deseaba decirle. Tomoyo, acongojada por lo que vio, con la amargura de no haber podido confesar sus sentimientos y el dolor de no haberle preguntado a Sakura el porqué de lo sucedido con el chino, la lleva a dirigir sus pasos a la casa de su compañera del Yaza. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa, rompe en llanto al mismo tiempo que toca el timbre de la puerta. Al abrirse la puerta, Yuuko sale al encuentro de su deprimida partener de las indumentarias…

-

-

-No pude hacerlo. –Solloza la morena. –La vi besándose con su ex novio… y no pude confesarle lo que siento por ella.

-

-

Yuuko abraza a su amiga y la lleva dentro de la casa. Siente que tiene que acompañarla en ese difícil momento al mismo tiempo en que comprende que tiene que ayudarla para que Sakura comprenda los sentimientos de la morena.

-

-

Continuará.

-

-

Y ya salió, después de meses, un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Gracias a que logre organizarme un poco con mis cosas es probable que salgan mas fics que tenía en lista de espera… ojala así sea. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y muchas gracias por la espera. ¡Saludos a todos!.

-

-

Julian Manes

-

-

Mi modelo, la chica que me gusta. Agosto 2009. Excepto Yuuko Morisato, todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP y Yazawa Ai.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**MI MODELO, LA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO.**

-

-

Tras pasar gran parte de la noche consolando a Tomoyo, al amanecer Yuuko se levanta de su cama algo desvelada. Su obligación para con el concurso la obliga a este madrugón. Sin embargo al ver a su amiga en la cama, que compartieron esa noche, con el rostro más calmado, siente que valió la pena su trasnochada. Sin despertar a Tomoyo, se dispone a acomodar los últimos detalles del vestido que en horas más participará del concurso de la Academia. Mientras se dedica a los bordados finales, observa el reposo de su compañera de estudios. En un momento percibe que su amiga se despierta, entonces Yuuko deja sus labores y se acerca hasta la cama…

-

-

-¿Como amaneciste Tomoyo?.

-Bien… supongo. –Contesta la aludida.

-Animate muchacha. Por fin hoy tendremos el desfile del Yaza y podrás ver a tu amada con el hermoso vestido que preparamos.

-Si… es cierto… -Murmura la morena. -¿Y después que?. Terminan las clases y empezaremos la universidad. Ella en una y yo… quien sabe, si ganamos en alguna universidad del exterior del país… o sino en otra diferente a la que ella asistirá.

-¿Ya sabés que carrera eligió Sakura?. –Inquiere Yuuko. –A lo mejor pueden ir a la misma…

-Ella rindió examen en una universidad de antropología… -La interrumpe. -Tiene la idea de ser arqueóloga o antropóloga como su padre.

-Una carrera afín a la nuestra. –Comenta con ironía.

-Además… también presentó las solicitudes de examen en dos profesorados. También quiere ser profesora de historia.

-Y nosotras estaremos en la universidad del Yaza estudiando diseño de indumentarias… -Comenta su compañera. –Completamente diferente a sus sueños.

-

-

Mientras las futuras modistas platican acerca del futuro de Sakura, la maga aún duerme en su cama… hasta que su guardián y protector la despierta con un fuerte grito…

-

-

-¡Sakura despertate!. Tenés que prepararte para el desfile de tus amigas… seguramente están necesitando tu ayuda…

-Dejame dormir Kero… Tomoyo y su compañera Morisato me dijeron que descanse y no me estrese antes del desfile…

-

-

Al escuchar esas palabras, una revelación aparece ante el protector… de inmediato manifiesta su descubrimiento a su ama…

-

-

-¡Sakura!. Podrías repetirme ese nombre… es que me pareció que tiene que ver con lo que le preguntamos a las Cartas Sakura…

-Mmm… creo que dije… ¿Morisato?. No sé… tengo sueño Kero… -Susurra antes de darse vuelta en la cama y reacomodarse.

-¡Eso es!. –Exclama. -¡Morisato!. –La carta "bosque" representa el kanji "mori" y la carta "ilusión" al kanji "Sato". (NDA: "mori" significa "bosque" en japonés, pero lo otro es un error de Kero).

-¡Eh!. Es verdad… -Profiere la brujita, quien se despierta de golpe al escuchar lo que dijo Kero y se incorpora en la cama para escuchar el resto de la conversación.

-¡Por supuesto que es verdad!. –Chilla Kerberos. –Vos que conocés a Morisato en persona habrás notado la manera en que Tomoyo la debe mirar.

-Mmmm… es una chica muy linda y agradable. Además pasan mucho tiempo juntas en la escuela compartiendo actividades y…

-¿Qué pasa, por qué te quedaste callada?.

-Es que recordé que cuando íbamos a la primaria nosotras hacíamos… lo mismo. –Musita cabizbaja.

-Pero… ¿Por qué te pusiste triste?

-No sé Kero… -Comenta con cierta congoja. –Debería estar feliz al ver que Tomoyo tiene una amiga en la secundaria y que además compartirán la universidad… pero… no sé… me siento mal al saber que ella prefiere a otra chica antes que a mí… -Manifiesta antes de quedarse callada, sorprendida por sus propias palabras.

-¿Qué dijiste Sakurita?.

-Nada, no dije nada Kero. –Asevera estremecida ante sus sentimientos. -Me tengo que vestir para ir a casa de Tomoyo así arreglamos los detalles finales y de ahí vamos al Yaza.

-

-

La maga comienza a vestirse mientras Kero va hacia la cocina para prepararse un suculento desayuno. Pero, al llegar allí se encuentra con Touya y Yukito quienes prepararon todo para la ocasión…

-

-

-Hola Kero. –Lo saluda Yukito.

-Ah, hola muchachos…

-¿Qué está esperando el monstruo para levantarse?. -Interpela el hermano mayor de la maga. –Se le va a hacer tarde para llegar al desfile de sus amigas.

-No lo sé. –Contesta el guardián. –Esta mañana la note un poco rara.

-¿Rara, cómo es eso de que la notaste rara?. –Le espeta Touya a Kero.

-No, no fue eso lo que dije… es que… está algo dormida todavía… acordate… que anoche se acostó tarde por ir a ver a Tomoyo después que vino a la casa.

-Tomoyo… es cierto… -Musita el muchacho. -¿Sakura pudo verla anoche?.

-Si… pero Tomoyo también estaba algo extraña, parecía como si estuviera triste por algo…

-

-

Touya queda pensativo. Que el muchacho se haya ido de la casa sin despedirse, le parece lógico, ya que Sakura pudo haberlo echado de la casa estando enojada. Pero que Tomoyo se fuera sin despedirse o que no se haya quedado al menos para que la acompañe a la casa, se le hace difícil de entender a Touya. En ese instante. Sakura aparece en la cocina dispuesta a desayunar pero, no parece estar muy animada…

-

-

-Parece que el monstruo no durmió… -Dice Touya interrumpiéndose al ver el rostro entristecido de su hermana.

-Creo que Sakura esta preocupada por el desfile de esta noche. –Comenta Yuki. -Tranquila, tus amigas van a dejarte muy bonita y vas a ganar con facilidad.

-Ah, buen día Yukito. -Saluda la mencionada al percatarse de la presencia del amigo de su hermano.

-¿Te ocurre algo pequeña Sakura?. –Inquiere el amigo de su hermano.

-No, no me pasa nada, no te preocupés, es solo que… estoy un poco nerviosa por lo del desfile…

-

-

La pequeña hechicera apresura la comida y prepara el bolso con las cosas que tiene que llevar para salir hacia donde la espera su amiga. Al traspasar la puerta de casa, encuentra a las formas reales de sus dos guardianes dispuestos a acompañarla…

-

-

-Estamos preocupados, Sakura. –Afirma Yue. -Y vamos a acompañarte hasta la escuela.

-¿Hoe?. Pero… no me pasa nada. Igual, gracias por preocuparse por mí. Ya tengo que irme.

-¡Sakura!. –Exclama Kerberos. –Estás así desde que descubrimos el nombre de la persona que le gusta a Tomoyo.

-Ah, si… pero no es por eso que estoy mal, al contrario. Estoy muy feliz de saber que a Tomoyo le gusta su compañera del Yaza.

-Quisiera estar seguro de eso ama. Pero, me siento en la obligación de acompañarte por si sucede algo. –Se ofrece el guardián de la Luna.

-¡No!. Digo… gracias, no es necesario. Además si venís conmigo, Morisato va a incomodarme con sus preguntas…

-De acuerdo Sakura. Nos quedaremos en la casa. Vamos Yue, busquemos otra cosa que hacer. –Dice Kero volviéndose hacia la vivienda.

-Bueno… hasta luego entonces.

-Iré con ella. -Musita el guardián del Sol transformándose en su forma corriente.

-

-

Dicho esto último, Kero sale volando hacia el encuentro con su ama. Luego de darle alcance se escabulle en el bolso y disimula su presencia ocultándose debajo de unos pañuelos que Sakura llevaba allí. Al verlo partir, Yue se transforma nuevamente en "Yukito" volviendo al interior de la casa en donde lo espera Touya.

Rato más tarde, la maga llega al Yaza en donde se encuentra a la habitual multitud de freaks deambulando por el lugar, sólo que esta vez parecen estar más alterados de lo habitual. La hechicera rumbea hasta el aula de sus amigas pero al llegar allí no las encuentra, entonces decide esperarlas. Minutos después, Daidouji y su compañera hacen su aparición en el aula de la escuela…

-

-

-Ah, buenos días Sakurita. –La saluda su amiga. –Disculpanos por llegar tan tarde.

-No, no es nada Tomoyo, recién llegué.

-Buenos días Kinomoto, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?. –Plantea Yuuko.

-Bien, muy bien, gracias. –Responde la recién llegada con cara desanimada.

-¿Te pasó algo?. –Le pregunta Morisato

-Ah, bueno yo… -Vacila la brujita.

-No te precupés. –Manifiesta la compañera de Tomoyo. –Ya tenemos todo casi listo para el desfile de moda. Nos queda por preparar los accesorios del vestido, los guantes y la diadema.

-Me enteré que a Koizumi la profesora le confiscó los accesorios por ratearse de las clases para hacerlos. –Comenta la morena.

-Pobre… ¿Y que va a hacer si no los termina a tiempo?. –Expone la hechicera.

-No lo sé. Pero me parece muy bien lo que hizo la profesora. Nosotras nos sacrificamos yendo a clases y realizando el vestido fuera de ella. –Responde su amiga.

-¡Ya sé!. –Anuncia Morisato. –Voy a espiar un poco a ver como se las arregla. –Dice mientras sale del aula.

-Dale, te espero.

-

-

Cuando Morisato se retira del lugar, Sakura se sienta en una de las sillas del aula, su cara triste preocupa a su amiga, la cual se sienta a su lado y le pregunta…

-

-

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?. Te veo algo desanimada.

-Es que… me quedé pensando en lo que sucedió anoche. Te fuiste de casa queriéndome decir algo importante…

-Ah, eso. Pero no es para que te preocupés de esa manera. Sucede que te vi ocupada con… Shaoran y no quise interrumpirlos…

-¡Eso que viste es mentira!. –Exclama presurosa la maga. –Él me forzó a besarlo, después de que lo hizo lo golpee y lo eché de la casa…

-Sakura…

-Disculpame por eso Tomoyo, no sabía que me viste en esa situación tan… horrible. Shaoran no es más mi novio, ya no tiene nada que ver en mi vida…

-Que bueno es saberlo… -Musita la morocha.

-¡No pude averiguar nada!. –Anuncia Yuuko mientras entra al lugar evitando la charla de las amigas. –Perdón, ¿Interrumpí algo?.

-Ah, bueno… no, no pasa nada.

-Ya tendremos oportunidad de burlarnos de Koizumi. –Añade Daidouji.

-¡Ah! Ahora que me acuerdo… -Dice la diseñadora. –Tengo que darle el nombre de Sakura a la profesora… así la mencionan durante el desfile. Ya vuelvo chicas. –Explica mientras sale del lugar.

-Bueno Tomoyo… me gustaría que dijeras algo… -Susurra la brujita angustiada.

-No se… me siento aliviada al saber que entre vos y Shaoran no pasa más nada. Anoche me puse muy mal al ver como te besaba…

-Cuando mi hermano me dijo que estuviste en casa y que te fuiste sin saludarme yo… me puse muy triste… y no sé por que me sentía así…

-Sakurita…

-Cierto, gracias por las flores, están muy bonitas… pero, además, sé que me querés decir algo importante.

-Sakura yo… -Masculla sonrojada. –Vos… a mí… me…

-

-

Inesperadamente, del bolso de Sakura se escucha un fuerte alarido y una figura de color amarillo sale de ahí. Kero no se aguantó mas el calor y la incomodidad del bolso por lo que sale de allí presurosamente y a los gritos. Las chicas se asustan, pero al ver al guardián de las cartas se calman… excepto por el hecho de haber interrumpido su conversación…

-

-

-¡Pero que estás haciendo acá!. –Exclama la maga.

-Tengo que cuidarte. –Contesta Kero. –Yue y yo creemos que puede pasarte algo.

-¡Pero no va a pasar nada!. Dejen ya de controlarme. -Ordena el ama de Kero.

-Sakura…

-Sakura, no te pongás así. Ellos quieren cuidarte, supongo que lo hacen porque creen que de verdad algo va a pasarte.

-Está bien…

-¡Gracias Tomoyo!. –Profiere Kerberos.

-Pero no se te ocurra salir del bolso, hay mucha gente y si te descubren se puede armar un buen lío.

-No te preocupés Sakura, acá me quedo. –Dice en el preciso instante en que Morisato ingresa al lugar.

-¡Descubrí algo!. –Clama Yuuko. –Koisumi y los demás van a usar rosas azules en el vestido del desfile.

-¿Pueden hacer eso? –Plantea Kinomoto.

-Si, pueden. Lástima que no se nos ocurrió algo así a nosotras. –Le contesta Morisato.

-Creo que se me está ocurriendo algo. –Plantea Daidouji. -Yuuko, haceme un favor, conseguime hilo negro.

-¡Enseguida!. –Dice mientras abandona el aula.

-¿Para que querés el hilo Tomoyo?.

-Para coser al vestido los tulipanes negros que vos vas a conseguirme con la cartita Sakura de las flores.

-¡Hoeeeeee!...

-

-

A pesar de los reclamos de la brujita, el pedido de su amiga es más fuerte que ella y accede a invocar a la carta para que esta haga surgir las flores. Después de que la carta cumpliera con el pedido de Tomoyo, y al volver Yuuko, ambas se dedican a bordar las flores en el vestido que prepararon para la ocasión.

-

-

-Todavía no entiendo de donde sacaste estos tulipanes negros. No sólo son difíciles de encontrar sino que además los conseguiste rapidísimo.

-En realidad, fue un truco de Sakura con sus cartas mágicas. –Contesta Tomoyo.

-¡Hoeee!.

-¡No digás pavadas Tomoyo!. La magia no existe.

-Está bien, entonces te mentiré: llamé a mi casa y le pedí a una de las empleadas que me traiga cuanto antes los tulipanes negros que estaba cultivando en mi vivero.

-Ves, esa si es una respuesta razonable. – Expone Yuuko.

-Menos mal… -Suspira Sakura por lo bajo. –Chicas, ¿creen que con estas flores podremos destacarnos?.

-Por supuesto que si Sakurita. No sólo vamos a destacarnos, sino que además vamos a ganar el evento.

-¿Las ayudo en algo?.

-Vos descansá Sakura-chan. Esta noche tenés que estar mucho más preciosa de lo que sos para poder ganarle a Koizumi.

-Así es Kinomoto. Es mejor que estés calmada. Si estás nerviosa se te va a notar en la cara y no podrás desfilar adecuadamente.

-Creo que lo mejor es que salga a caminar un poco por afuera, tanto encierro me confunde.

-Está bien Sakura.

-

-

La maga sale del aula y comienza a caminar despreocupadamente por los pasillos de la academia. Mira a su alrededor con curiosidad a todos los estudiantes de la escuela, distinguiendo fácilmente a los modelos de los diseñadores. Pero, entre todos, a lo lejos logra diferenciar a uno en particular. Al verlo, Kinomoto se aproxima hasta donde se encuentra…

-

-

-Ah, creo que vos sos uno de los diseñadores que participan en el desfile. George Koizumi si mal no recuerdo.

-Así es señorita Sakura. Pero, ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares?.

-Es que mis amigas me dijeron que descanse, así estoy más relajada a la hora del desfile. ¿Y vos?.

-Yo salí a espiar a mis contrincantes mientras mis lacayos terminan con los detalles finales del vestido.

-¡Hoee!.

-No te asustés. Tengo todo bajo control. Por lo que llegué a ver, este va a ser mi año.

-¿Qué querés decir con eso?.

-Simple: voy a ganar. Diseñé un vestido único, mis siervos hicieron un trabajo estupendo y para mejorarlo aún más… al igual que Tomoyo, mi modelo es la chica que me gusta.

-Tomoyo y Morisato también hicieron un buen trabajo. Ellas… -Se interrumpe al recordar unas palabras de su interlocutor. -¿Qué dijiste?.

-Que la chica que a mí me gusta es la modelo de mi diseño, al igual que Daidouji, quien también eligió a la chica que le gusta como su modelo.

-¡Estás confundido Koizumi!. A Tomoyo no le gusto, ¡además ella no es así!. –Grita. –Y si fuera así le gustaría su compañera de clases que es con quien pasa más tiempo.

-¿Estás segura?. Mirá que de esto entiendo un montón, y por como ella te mira me juego que está muy enamorada de vos, y por lo que yo pienso, vos también sentís algo muy especial por ella.

-¡Es mentira!.

-Asumí tus sentimientos, vas a ser feliz.

-Eso no es cierto… a ella le debe gustar su compañera de clase, Morisato, no yo… -Susurra la brujita.

-Yo estoy seguro de que no es así.

-¡Ahí estás!. –Se escucha gritar a Caroline cerca de allí.

-¿Me buscabas?. –Cuestiona George.

-Dejá de molestar a otras chicas y vení al aula que tenés que hacer los arreglos finales de la diadema.

-Pensalo Kinomoto. –Expresa antes de irse hacia donde lo arrastra su novia.

-

-

Mientras tanto, Daidouji y su compañera de clases prosiguen con los arreglos finales de su creación…

-

-

-Ya casi terminamos Tomoyo.

-Cierto, lo de los tulipanes nos demoró un poco, pero vas a ver que dará resultado.

-Tomoyo… ¿pensaste que es lo que vas a hacer en caso de que ganemos el concurso?.

-Si, va a ser tal y como lo hablamos.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿Hablaste con Kinomoto?.

-Después del desfile le diré lo que siento por ella, más allá del resultado del concurso.

-¡Tomoyo!... Te voy a extrañar tanto… -Dice mientras la abraza.

-Tranquila, tenemos que esperar hasta el final del desfile. –Responde mientras la estrecha aún más.

-

-

-En ese instante Sakura abre la puerta y ve a las compañeras de clase muy abrazadas, quienes lejos de soltarse siguen con sus cosas. Sakura, avergonzada, se disculpa y se apresta a salir cuando las chicas le indican que pase, ya que no pasa nada malo…

-

-

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante… -Susurra la brujita.

-No fue nada Kinomoto. Es que me preocupé por el resultado del concurso y Tomoyo me estaba calmando.

-Menos mal… -Suspira la maga algo intranquila.

-¿Decías algo Sakura?-

-¿Eh?, no, nada Tomoyo, no dije nada…

-

-

Rato más tarde, las chicas comienzan a vestir y a preparar a la maga para el gran desfile del Yaza. El nerviosismo crece en el ambiente y se lo escucha a través del pasillo de la escuela. Los ruidos que llegan desde afuera, no afectan a las muchachas, quienes tienen casi lista a su hermosísima modelo…

-

-

-Acordate Kinomoto, cuando desfilés, mirá siempre al frente, no vas a tener problemas para caminar ya que la tela del vestido es muy ligera. Además la pasarela está bien ajustada y alisada para evitar tropezones.

-Si, entiendo…

-Cuando terminés de modelar, quedate al costado del escenario, tal y como hicimos en los ensayos. Eso es para hacer una última pasada antes de volver al camarín.

-Luego de los resultados venite directo para acá, una de nosotras te estará esperando para quitarte el vestido. -Añade Tomoyo.

-Ah… si… -Susurra sonrojada La brujita al ver la sonrisa de su amiga luego de sus palabras.

-Y en cuanto te lo quite te podrás probar alguna otra de mis creaciones… Indica la diseñadora mientras acaricia el rostro de su amiga con las mejillas.

-¡Tomoyo! Tené cuidado, estás estropeando las flores del vestido. –Le recrimina su compañera de clases.

-

-

¡El gran momento llegó!. Sakura hace su desfile triunfal por la pasarela de la academia de modas. El público calla al hacer ella su ingreso, cuando Sakura inicia su exhibición, todos aplauden vigorosamente y al dar la vuelta y regresar tras sus pasos el furor aumenta ensordeciéndola con los aplausos. La bonita sonrisa de la maga y el maravilloso diseño de Tomoyo y Yuuko, junto a la combinación del verde de la tela y el negro de los tulipanes prácticamente aseguran el triunfo para las chicas.

-

-

-Sabía que Daidouji me la iba a hacer difícil… -Suspira George desde un costado del escenario.

-No te preocupés, vas a ver que tu diseño también va a ser aclamado. –Lo anima Isabella.

-No lo sé, el jurado siempre se sale con sorpresas… además no me gustan los jueces de este año.

-

-

Una vez que todas las modelos tuvieron su pasada por la pasarela, se congregan en el escenario para escuchar los resultados. Finalizadas las deliberaciones de los jueces y el sumar de los votos, se conocen los resultados… el primer lugar es para la creación de Daidouji y Morisato mientras que el segundo puesto queda para Koizumi y sus amigos. La emoción de Tomoyo y las demás se hace indescriptible, mientras Yuuko no puede contener las lágrimas de alegría, su partener en el diseño simplemente se abraza fuertemente con su modelo mientras le susurra palabras de agradecimiento. Sakura se relaja y disfruta del agradecimiento de su amiga con la satisfacción de haberle sido muy útil.

-

-

-Gracias… muchas pero muchísimas gracias Sakurita… sin vos esto no hubiese sido posible…

-De nada Tomoyo y te felicito, te merecés este premio.

-Realmente es una adversaria muy digna de mí. -Comenta George por lo bajo.

-¿No vas a ir a felicitarla?. –Indica Yukari.

-Luego, cuando estemos fuera del escenario. No quiero romper los protocolos.

-

-

Fotos y más fotos para los ganadores del concurso. Una vez calmada la ansiedad de los fotógrafos, las modelos y sus diseñadores vuelven a las aulas dispuestas como camarines. Yuuko se queda conversando con sus padres y le indica a Tomoyo que se apure a volver al camarín, en donde Sakura la debe estar esperando, cosa que es real…

-

-

-¡Ay que emocionada que estoy!. Exclama la brujita al llegar al camarín. -¡Kero, ganamos, ganamos!. El vestido que diseñaron Tomoyo y Yuuko resultó ser el ganador.

-¡Te felicito Sakura!. –Dice el guardián que sale volando desde el bolso de la chica para abrazarla.

-¡Gracias Kero!. –Dice mientras se apoya sobre una mesa y observa la carpeta de dibujos de su amiga.

-

-

Al darse cuenta de la presencia de la carpeta, la brujita aparta a Kero de ella y comienza a ojearla. Mientras, Tomoyo corre por los pasillos para llegar hasta donde se encuentra su agraciada modelo. Pero, cuando le faltan unos pocos metros para llegar, se encuentra con George quien necesita hablar con ella…

-

-

-Felicidades Daidouji, tal y como lo esperaba, me ganaste. Pero por muy poco…

-Gracias Koizumi. La verdad no creí poder ganarte esta vez, tu vestido es muy hermoso.

-Te lo agradezco, lástima que los mediocres jueces no lo hayan sabido interpretar.

-Bueno, luego hablamos, tengo que ir a ayudar a Sakura a sacarse el vestido. –Indica mientras trata de seguir su camino.

-Y luego vas a festejar con ella disfrutándola a pleno, ¿no?. –Añade George atajándola.

-¿Pero que decís?.

-Daidouji, se te nota en la cara que estás muy enamorada de ella. Deberías decírselo.

-Cierto… -Susurra cabizbaja. –Es lo que pienso hacer en estos momentos. Pero no sé si ella va a aceptarme…

-Ella te quiere mucho, se la ve medio tímida, pero estoy seguro de que siente algo por vos. En esas cosas soy muy observador y rara vez me equivoco.

-Ojala sea cierto George.

-Bien te dejo, suerte con tu modelo. Yo también tengo que ir a desnudar a la mía para hacerle el amor, vos hacé lo mismo con la tuya. Chaucitos. –Dice mientras se retira.

-

-

Mientras Daidouji platicaba con Koizumi y corre hacia el vestuario, la brujita recorre con sus ojos los bellos dibujos de su amiga hasta llegar a la sección que su amiga no le permitió ver. Al ver un dibujo en el cual la chica tiene un gran parecido con ella misma se detiene a observarla, la chica se encuentra vestida en ropa interior en una pose algo sugestiva. Se sonríe y continua viendo notando que a medida que avanza en las ilustraciones, se percata de que en realidad es ella la persona retratada en varias poses eróticas. Al llegar a un dibujo en el cual la modelo está desnuda junto a una chica de largos cabellos negros que la acaricia en sus partes íntimas comprende la situación… Tomoyo abre la puerta e ingresa apresurada al salón, sólo para darse cuenta de que Sakura está paralizada ante su carpeta de dibujos… justamente ante el mencionado dibujo, titulado simplemente "te amo Sakurita".

-

-

Continuará.

-

-

Bueno, demoré un poco la publicación de este capítulo ya que quería terminar el primer capítulo de dos fics que pronto publicaré. El capítulo siguiente ya es el último de este fic tan postergado… espero les guste, ¡Saludos!.

-

-

Julian Manes

-

-

Mi modelo, la chica que me gusta. Noviembre 2009. Excepto Yuuko Morisato, todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP y Yazawa Ai.


	6. Capítulo Seis

**MI MODELO, LA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA.**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS.**

-

-

Ambas muchachas quedan viéndose con la mirada fija en los ojos de la otra. Los ojos de Sakura reflejan miedo, rechazo y confusión, mientras que los de su amiga muestran únicamente el terror que siente al verse revelado su máximo secreto. La maga vuelve la vista hacia la carpeta y sigue recorriendo los demás dibujos en los que encuentra más desnudos junto a las frases de amor que le dedicara Tomoyo. Al llegar a la última página, la brujita cierra la carpeta, respira hondo, y luego de unos embarazosos segundos de silencio lo rompe con estas palabras…

-

-

-¿Es… verdad lo que dicen esas hojas, eso es cierto?. –Pregunta casi en un susurro y sin poder observarla a los ojos.

-Si, Sakura, es verdad, es completamente cierto… -Musita apesadumbrada.

-Aja…

-¿No tenés nada que decirme Sakura?. –Le reprocha Daidouji. –Gritame, pegame, insultame, lo que sea… pero no te quedés callada… -Masculla entre sollozos.

-No sé que decirte Tomoyo… esto no lo esperaba… Bueno, no sé si en verdad no lo esperaba… no sé que siento…

-¡Yo sé muy bien lo que siento por vos Sakura!. ¡Te amo con toda mi alma!. –Le grita. –Ya perdí la noción del día en que comencé a amarte con tanta pasión… Y me duele que estés callada sin decirme algo, un reproche o lo que fuese…

-Es que… no puedo reprocharte nada… Sos mi amiga… tampoco sé bien si debo… corresponderte y como, o si no debo… ¡no lo sé!.

-Entiendo…

-Lo que me pasó con Li me tiene mal, no termino de reponerme de eso, y ahora… mi mejor amiga de toda la vida… dice que me ama… ¡No sé que hacer!.

-

-

Ambas quedan calladas por un instante, en el cual Yuuko hace su aparición para ayudar a Sakura a cambiarse de ropa. Sakura se dispone a desvestirse mientas que Yuuko, solícitamente la ayuda en esos menesteres. Daidouji se acerca a su amiga tomándola de un hombro, la acaricia involuntariamente para retirar el vestido; pero cuando el traje deja al descubierto la piel de la modelo, esta siente el roce de los dedos se su amiga, su cuerpo se tensa sintiendo un intenso y extraño calor dentro de si. Pero, ante la imprevista situación, unas tristes palabras surgen de los labios de la maga…

-

-

-No me toqués… -Susurra.

-Bueno, disculpame… -Acepta Tomoyo, quien la suelta y se aproxima a la puerta.

-¿Adonde vas?. –Pregunta Morisato.

-Voy a buscar algo para que festejemos el triunfo… -Contesta con la mirada triste. –Nos lo merecemos. –Dice casi en un hilo de voz.

-¡Tomoyo!. No… -Clama la maga al ver a su amiga alejarse. –No quise decir eso… -Completa la frase al ver que su amiga sale cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-

-

Kinomoto baja su mirada ensombrecida. Morisato continúa retirando la prenda del cuerpo de la maga cuando percibe que unas gotas caen sobre ella, las lágrimas de la brujita que caen casi en silencio. Se sujeta el pecho con su mano sintiendo el fuerte latir de su corazón, Yuuko la abraza e intenta consolarla pero ella siente que la trató muy mal a Tomoyo.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Tomoyo regresa al recinto trayendo una botella de jugo y galletitas. Una vez que las deja en la mesa, abre los paquetes y la botella y lo reparte. Todas beben y comen en silencio hasta que Daidouji abre la conversación…

-

-

-Me crucé con el profesor, quiere que preparemos cuanto antes los documentos para viajar al exterior…

-¿Viajar al exterior?. –Plantea Sakura altamente sorprendida.

-Así es Kinomoto. –Responde Morisato. –Quien gana el concurso obtiene una beca para estudiar en el extranjero. Un año como mínimo.

-Es por eso que nos esforzamos tanto en ganar. –Añade su amiga con una triste sonrisa.

-Y muchos de los que se fueron no volvieron, se quedaron trabajando allí.

-Un año… o más fuera del país… -Susurra la maga.

-

-

Las chicas vuelven al silencio. Pasados unos instantes, se retiran del lugar. Tomoyo se ofrece a llevar a Sakura hasta su casa en el auto de su madre. La brujita estuvo a punto de negarse, pero al recordar que su amiga viajará en breve al exterior no quiere perderse aunque sea este momento de incertidumbre junto a ella. Las ocupantes del auto permanecen en silencio hasta llegar a la residencia Kinomoto, una vez allí, la custodia de Daidouji le abre la puerta a Sakura quien baja del auto. Cuando la joven hechicera abre la entrada de la casa, Tomoyo sale corriendo del auto y la abraza. Sakura intenta abrazarla pero se contiene, nuevamente el impulso de sus brazos es sostenido por una pizca de razón, pero no la suficiente como para impedir que una de sus manos se apoye en el hombro de su amiga. Algo reconfortada, la morena susurra unas palabras al oído de su amada…

-

-

-Sabés muy bien que mi amor es verdadero… y que te amo con locura Sakura… Por años sobrellevé el no poder decirlo… ahora que ya lo sabés… me gustaría que me correspondieras…

-No sé que decir Tomoyo… -La interrumpe la maga.

-¿Es porque soy mujer?. ¿Es por eso?.

-Realmente no lo sé… Yo… sufrí mucho al lado de Li y no me gustaría pasar por ese sufrimiento nuevamente… Creo que el género no tiene que ver en esto.

-¿Entonces…?

-Siempre te tuve mucho cariño Tomoyo. Cuando en la secundaria nos separamos al ir a escuelas distintas me puse muy triste por no poder acompañarte, pero sé que fue lo mejor para vos ya que pudiste cumplir tu gran sueño. Creo que…

-¿Qué Sakurita?.

-Creo que aún debo ordenar mis sentimientos… -Musita mientras deja escapar una lágrima. –Lo de Li me mató, destruyó mi corazón. Tu declaración de amor… es muy hermosa, y me hubiese gustado enterarme de otra forma… no de sorpresa… no niego el hecho de que sé realmente de que me amás de verdad, pero yo… no sé si me merezco corresponderte… o si puedo corresponderte…

-Entiendo. –Dice la morena. –Descansá, lo hablaremos en otro momento. Cuidate mucho. –Agrega antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y subirse al auto antes de que Sakura se dé cuenta.

-

-

Al ingresar a la casa, Kero sale del bolso en que se encontraba mientras que Sakura se choca a su hermano de frente…

-

-

-Finalmente te lo dijo, ¿no es así?.

-¿Qué decís hermano? No entiendo nada.

-Tomoyo, se te declaro, ¿O no?.

-¡Hoeeee!. Bueno… este…

-Se te declaró, y no supiste que decirle, si le correspondés o no. ¿O me equivoco?.

-Bueno, yo… ¿¡Estuviste escuchando detrás de la puerta!?.

-No, para nada. Me di cuenta al verte. Además, lo que Tomoyo siente por vos es muy obvio. Se nota que le gustás por lo menos desde… desde que comenzaste a juntar las cartas… o tal vez desde mucho antes.

-¿Qué?. Pero… como supiste eso…

-Hace mucho que lo sé. Y estoy seguro de que esa fue la revelación que te hicieron las cartas cuando se lo consultaste. ¿Cómo podés ser tan poco perpiscaz?. A veces creo que en verdad sos un monstruo sin corazón ni sentimientos.

-¡No soy ningún monstruo!. Además no sé como es que podés darte cuenta de esas cosas… se supone que ya no tenés poderes mágicos.

-Eso es lo que yo creía, pero en realidad, aquel día simplemente le cedí mi fuerza a Yukito. Con el tiempo recuperé la energía y el poder se volvió a manifestar en mí. Puedo notar el momento en que convocás a tus cartas para algún conjuro, o bien cuando Kero o Yuki se presentan en sus verdaderas formas…

-¿Y como supiste que convoqué a las cartas para que me revelen lo de Tomoyo?.

-Ya te lo dije, puedo sentirlas cuándo las convocás para algún conjuro, pero no por eso puedo manejarlas a mi antojo como lo hacés vos.

-Así es… aquella vez le pregunté a las cartas que me revelen el nombre de la persona que le gusta a Tomoyo…

-¿Y cual fue el resultado?.

-Sólo salieron las cartas "ilusión" y "bosque".

-Eso fue fácil hermanita. El primer kanji de la palabra "ilusión" puede ser leído como "SAKU" y en la carta "bosque", en realidad aparece un solo árbol, o sea "KI". "SAKU" y "KI": "Sakura Kinomoto". Esa fue la respuesta de las cartas.

-

-

Sorprendida por la respuesta de su hermano, y al darse cuenta de que hasta sus amadas cartas conocen los sentimientos de su amiga, Sakura no sabe que decir… al parecer el sentimiento de amor de Tomoyo es tan fuerte y verdadero que todos lo notaron de inmediato, excepto ella que aún no puede curar su corazón… Touya le da algunas palabras de aliento, pero para la pequeña hechicera no son suficientes, necesita saber que hacer con sus sentimientos…

Ya en su habitación y a solas con Kero y sus cartas, la brujita medita acerca de lo ocurrido…

-

-

-¡No lo entiendo!. ¿Por qué las cartas no fueron mas especificas?.

-Lo fueron, a su modo. Debe ser por todo esto que no quisieron darte mas detalles.

-Me siento muy mal por no poder ser más clara con Tomoyo. Dijo que me ama pero yo… -Susurra antes de romper en llanto. –No sé si merezco su amor.

-

-

Su hermano llama a la puerta de su habitación. Le dice que tiene una llamada de Tomoyo. Primeramente la maga rechaza la llamada, pero su hermano insiste para que le hable…

-

-

-Tomoyo, yo…

-Tranquila Sakurita… -Dice la morena desde el otro lado de la línea. -No te sientas obligada a amarme. Declararme fue un gran alivio para mí. Tantos años cargando este peso me estaba agotando, sentía que ya no podía más…

-Pero Tomoyo, es que en verdad…

-Ya lo sé, aún tenés dudas. Voy a estar esperándote Sakura, cuando sientas que estas preparada para darme una respuesta, sea cual sea, yo estaré dispuesta a escucharte… lo que si te pido Sakura, no perdamos contacto por esto. Quiero que sigamos siendo amigas…

-Si, por supuesto que si Tomoyo, eso no va a cambiar. Gracias por haberme llamado. Ahora me siento más aliviada. –Comenta en tomo tranquilizador.

-Lo sé, es por eso que te llamé, supuse que estarías mal. Voy a colgar, cuidate mucho, besos. –Se despide antes de cortar la comunicación.

-Chau, cuidate vos también. –Saluda dejando luego el teléfono aparte.

-

-

Los días pasan, las llamadas entre Sakura y Tomoyo son diarias. Sin embargo la maga sabe que esas llamadas son para mantener el contacto de amistad, y sabe muy bien que Tomoyo espera su respuesta en alguna de ellas…

Los días siguen su curso. Una tarde, la brujita sale de paseo junto a Kero hasta el parque Pingüino. Mientras camina siente los acordes de una guitarra, sus pasos la llevan hasta donde se oye esa canción… a lo lejos observa que una chica de pelo negro y corto, con la mirada perdida canta una canción. Decide sentarse cerca para así poder escucharla. Al hacerlo, nota que casi enfrente de ella y cerca del lago, hay dos chicas, una de largos cabellos azules y otra de pelo castaño atado en dos colitas, ambas con uniforme de secundaria de color negro y blanco pañuelo. La chica de la guitarra deja de tocar y enciende un cigarrillo, al hacerlo tose, por lo cual lo apaga y lo deja a un costado. Las chicas de uniforme negro siguen conversando acaloradamente. Kero le pide algo de comer a la maga, interrumpiéndola en su meditación. Un chocolate más tarde, Kero duerme despreocupadamente en la cartera de la maga. Las chicas de secundaria dejaron de hablar, ahora se las ve muy abrazadas. La muchacha de la guitarra termina de afinar su guitarra y ejecuta unas notas para verificar si todo esta bien, ve el cigarrillo abandonado pero en vez de tomarlo y fumarlo, lo aplasta contra en suelo. Mientras el mundo se mueve a su alrededor, Sakura piensa y piensa en su amiga y los momentos vividos. Al alzar la vista se da cuenta que las chicas enfrente suyo están besándose apasionadamente y que la muchacha de la guitarra inició otra canción, la cual la saca de su estado inanimado…

-

-

-…"lloro, y cuando más peleo, más me duelen las heridas… la promesa rota me lastima"…

-Sakura… ¿tenés algo más para darme de comer?.

-Eh, ah, si… creo que si…

-…"Dios, frená mi amor que sufre… necesito tu amor, soy una rosa rota"…

-Es el último, ya no me queda más Kero.

-Está bien…

-¡Te amo Onee Sama y quiero que todos lo sepan!.

-Calmate… bajá la voz que nos están mirando…

-…"Necesito tu amor…"

-Que suerte tienen ellas dos… ¿verdad Kero?.

-No, no tienen chocolate.

-Sos un idiota.

-…"quiero alejarlo pero este amor se vuelve confuso…"

-Eso es lo que siempre quise… alguien que me ame de verdad, como esas dos chicas que se nota cuanto se aman…

-Sakura, ya tenés quien te ama de verdad, es que no querés admitirlo.

-…"soy como una rosa congelada…"

-Es que aún no sé que siento…

-¡te amo Onee Sama, te amo!.

-Yo... yo también te amo…

-…"Necesito tu amor, soy una rosa rota, la tristeza marchita mi"…

-Kero… creo que ya me di cuenta de todo…

-…"Amor mío salvame del frío dolor, con tu sonrisa, tus ojos, cantame solo a mí"…

-¡Kero, vamos cuanto antes a lo de Tomoyo!.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura, tiene que ser ahora?.

-¡Si, no hay tiempo que perder!.

-

-

Sakura y el guardián de las cartas se alejan corriendo hacia la casa de su amiga. Las dos chicas de negro se levantan y vuelven a darse un largo y apasionado beso. La cantante, quien lo vio todo mientras ejecutaba su canción, saca un nuevo cigarrillo, lo enciende y a pesar de la tos le da una larga bocanada. Las muchachas enamoradas comienzan a caminar muy abrazadas hacia el lado contrario al que partiera la maga. La guitarrista da una pitada más a su cigarrillo y lo arroja al suelo aplastándolo con la punta del pie, se levanta y poniendo su guitarra al hombro se aleja de ese lugar…

La maga llega a la casa de su amiga y hace sonar repetidamente el timbre. Una de las empleadas la reconoce y le abre la puerta. Un saludo de rigor y ya está adentro. Al encontrarse con Sonomi, las noticias no son alentadoras…

-

-

-Pero, Sakura… ¿Qué hacés acá?. Creí que estarías en el aeropuerto…

-¿Aeropuerto?. -Dice sorprendida.

-¡Claro!. Hoy es el día de la partida. Por el viaje de estudios al exterior gracias al concurso. Creí que vos también ibas a acompañarla…

-¡No tengo que perder más tiempo!. ¡Tengo que llegar de inmediato!. –Grita.

-Calmate Sakura, el avión se va en una hora. Si querés te llevo en el auto…

-¡No puedo perder tiempo, ya me voy!. –Exclama abandonando el recinto.

-

-

Una vez fuera de la casa, la brujita invoca la carta del vuelo. Blancas alas aparecen en su espalda y parte raudamente en dirección a Narita. Al llegar, prácticamente se arroja hacia uno de los edificios, pero se oculta rápidamente en un rincón oscuro, en donde deshace el hechizo. Raudamente sube hasta el sector de preembarque en el cual Tomoyo debe encontrarse. Sus pasos la llevan hasta una de las puertas de embarque desde donde, según los anuncios, parte el vuelo que alejará a su amada. Al llegar allí, ve a Yuuko Morisato y Tomoyo conversando animadamente…

-

-

-¡No te vayás Tomoyo!. No al menos hasta que te diga lo que siento por vos…

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?. –Pregunta la aludida sorprendida.

-Kinomoto…

-Tomoyo… discúlpame por todo, pero…

-Entiendo. –Dice con una triste sonrisa. -Sé que no podés corresponder a mi amor.

-Tomoyo… -Susurra su compañera.

-¡No, no es eso!. –Grita la maga. –Todo lo contrario… -¡Te amo Tomoyo!. –Grita tan alto que provoca que todos los presentes se den vuelta para mirarla.

-Sakura…

-Es verdad, disculpame que recién ahora que te estás yendo a vivir a otro país te lo cuente, pero preferí hacerlo ahora antes que sea demasiado tarde…

-Sakura yo…

-¡Kinomoto!. –Soy yo la que se va a estudiar al exterior. –Afirma Yuuko. –La ganadora del concurso soy yo. Tomoyo me ayudó en los diseños y en el armado del vestido, pero la titular soy yo.

-¡Hoeee!.

-Es verdad Sakura. –Confirma su amiga. –Yuuko fue quien diseñó todo el vestido y quien lo presentó al concurso. Es por eso que ella viaja y no yo.

-Pero… yo… Creía que eras vos la que viajaba y…

-Yo puedo viajar a estudiar a cualquier país del mundo en cualquier momento. Yuuko no tiene las mismas posibilidades económicas que yo tengo, es por eso que la ayude con esto.

-Entonces… vos me pediste que modele para poder ayudarla…

-Así es Sakurita.

-Te estoy muy agradecida Kinomoto, sin vos no lo hubiera logrado nunca… ¡gracias de verdad!.

-Bueno, y ahora… ¿Qué es lo que me tenías que decir Sakura?. –Dice la morena sonriendo.

-¿Eh, que cosa?. ¡Yo creí que te ibas a ir y no te iba a ver en mucho tiempo!.

-Bueno, Sakura, creo que gracias a esa confusión pudiste hacer tu confesión…

-Si, bueno yo… -Masculla la maga sonrojada pensando en el papelón que hizo.

-No te precupés Sakura, podrás decírmelo después. Y no te preocupés por el lío de recién y la confusión, tu dulzura es lo que más amo de vos.

-Mi vuelo ya sale… -Interviene Yuuko. –Nuevamente te agradezco por tu ayuda Kinomoto, me alegro mucho de haberte conocido.

-No fue nada, lo hubiese hecho de todas formas.

-Cuidate mucho Yuuko, escribime algún mail o llamame cuando tengas problemas.

-Lo haré Tomoyo, no te preocupés, gracias. ¡Ah! Y espero que puedas hacer con Sakura "eso" que hacíamos las dos cuando estábamos solitas. –Dice guiñándole un ojo.

-Si, si… lo haré… -Contesta Tomoyo sonrojada.

-¿Qué cosa dijo Yuuko?.

-¡Nada Sakura!. No es nada.

-

-

Minutos más tarde, el avión que lleva a Yuuko hacia su futuro, despega. Las amigas quedan en el aeropuerto. Ambas se toman de la mano y se dirigen hacia una de las salidas, momento en el cual la maga es interceptada por Shaoran…

-

-

-Shaoran… no creí que estuvieras por acá.

-Vuelvo a Hong Kong. Mi avión sale en media hora.

-¡Espero que no quieras molestar a Sakura!.

-No, no es eso… de casualidad escuché como declaró su amor a vos, y… debo reconocer que Tomoyo te merece más que yo. Por lo que sé y lo que recuerdo ella te ama desde antes que nos conociéramos Sakura…

-Shaoran… bueno, tengo que decir que mientras fuiste mi novio lo pasé muy bien… excepto en esos momentos en que… -Masculla la maga algo nerviosa.

-Espero me disculpes… ¡fui un idiota!. –Reconoce el chino. Bien… tengo que abordar, cuidate mucho Sakura. Tomoyo te la encargo, cuidala.

-Si, lo haré. –Acepta la morena.

-

-

Li se acerca a Sakura y le da un rápido beso en la mejilla. Luego toma su bolso, sonríe y saluda a la maga con la mano y se aleja hacia donde debe abordar su vuelo. Las chicas quedan solas nuevamente, una vez fuera de la zona de pasajeros y ocultas de las vista de las personas, Sakura toma la carta "vuelo" y transforma su báculo para que ambas puedan volar en él. Una vez arriba, alzan el vuelo mientras se miran dulcemente…

-

-

-Sakura… ¿podrías repetirme lo que dijiste en el aeropuerto?.

-Claro que si Tomoyo, dije que te amo, y siento que te amo de verdad.

-Gracias Sakura… no creí escucharte decirme esas cosas…

-Siempre que me acariciabas o me abrazabas sentía como si me quemara… y ahora sé que es por el amor que te tengo Tomoyo.

-Igual yo… además del dolor de mantenerme callada.

-Seguramente lo hacías porque estaba de novia con Shaoran, ¿no es así?.

-Si, aunque ahora que lo pienso, es una pena lo de Li, ¿no te parece?.

-Seguramente ya tiene alguien que lo consuele, al menos eso me dijo.

-Te amo Sakura… -Dice antes de juntar sus labios con los de su amada.

-También te amo Tomoyo, mi querida Tomoyo. –Susurra antes de alzar la voz. –Y ahora, vas a decirme que es lo que vos y Yuuko hacían mientras estaban solas.

-Será un placer enseñarte Sakura, aunque no sé si te va a gustar…

-Yo creo todo lo contrario.

-Entonces vamos a mi casa así te cuento…

-

-

La maga dirige el rumbo del báculo hacia la casa de Tomoyo. Ambas siguen viéndose a los ojos, hasta que se toman de las manos, se abrazan y se unen en ardiente beso que dura hasta que se pierden en el horizonte… y mucho más allá también.

-

-

FIN.

-

-

Ojalá les haya gustado el final del fic. Tal vez haga un epílogo… o no. Les comento que pronto publicaré nuevo fic, pero de otro manga. Felices fiestas a todos y que tengan un hermosísimo 2010.

-

-

Julian Manes

-

-

Mi modelo, la chica que me gusta. Diciembre 2009. Excepto Yuuko Morisato, todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP y Yazawa Ai.


End file.
